


We shall rise

by Kaelyan



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Il ne s'agissait plus de trouver un énième secret, un autre trésor. Il s'agissait de préserver tout un peuple. De sauver le monde. Et peut-être, éventuellement, d'apaiser son cœur. [Basé sur "Rise of the Tomb Raider]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle est née durant le mois d'août, à cause de mon adorable mari, qui m'a dit un jour "tiens, je t'ai installé Rise of the Tomb Raider sur ton PC, si tu veux jouer." Bon, je n'allais pas le décevoir, hein. J'ai donc joué, tranquillou, oh, trois heures trente à peu près... et puis paf ! Jacob est apparu et Fangirl a hurlé au ship en moins d'une minute. Alors j'ai laissé les commandes de mes doigts à Fangirl. Et ça a donné... ça.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez. Si vous avez joué au jeu, vous serez baladés entre des scènes existantes, des remaniées et nouveautés. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible au canon, mais j'ai tout de même dû faire des modifications :
> 
> \- Dans le jeu, Lara a 21 et Sofia a relativement le même âge. Certes. Mais je pense que vous voyez le problème. La fille et la "belle-mère" qui ont le même âge, ça le fait moyen... enfin, ça ne me dérange pas sur le principe, mais il aurait fallu un développement psychologique de la relation entre les deux filles que je n'avais pas envie de faire, j'ai donc pris un raccourci. Lara aura donc 29 ans et Sofia 16-17. De fait, elle aura moins de responsabilités chez les Natifs.
> 
> \- Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de jours entre le moment où Jacob et Lara se rencontrent et le moment où ils se mettent ensemble. C'est relativement inhabituel de ma part. Je préfère les couples qui mettent du temps avant de s'assembler. Mais j'ai déjà rallongé le temps du jeu de beaucoup (je les fait passer une semaine dans la vallée alors qu'en réalité Lara y passe une petite journée, entre autres) et c'est tout à fait possible de rencontrer quelqu'un et se mettre en couple quelques jours plus tard et que ce soit autre chose que juste coup de foudre (mon mari et moi, il nous a fallu 3 jours ^_^).
> 
> Bon, je pense que j'ai fini mon blabla... (Ah, non, Kitezh se prononce "Kitèche". Ouais, ça fait super moche écrit comme ça).

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _Tu peux nier autant que tu veux, Jonah. Mais tu l'as vu comme moi. Une âme ne meure pas forcément avec son corps._  »

«  _Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le souvenir d'anciennes vies alors ?_  »

«  _Je n'en sais rien, mais je veux le découvrir ! C'est ce sur quoi mon père travaillait lorsqu'il..._  »

«  _J'ai peur de là où cela va nous mener, Lara._  »

«  _Pas plus loin que là où nous sommes déjà allé._  »

«  _Mais c'était déjà trop loin pour moi._  »

«  _Je ne te demande pas de me suivre, Jonah._  »

«  _Tant mieux, parce que même si j'en ai envie, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le courage._  »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _Qu'est-ce qui pousse quelqu'un à aller au-delà des limites de l'être humain et faire face à l'inconnu ? En tant qu'enfants, nous questionnons le monde autour de nous. Nous grandissons, nous acceptons, et graduellement, nous perdons notre capacité à nous émerveiller. Mais certains ne le font pas. Les explorateurs, les chercheurs de vérité. Ce sont ces pionniers qui définissent le futur du genre humain_

 _Nous grandissons, nous déclinons, nous mourrons. Mais que laissons-nous derrière nous ? Des os ? De la poussière ? Et notre âme ? Perdure-t-elle au-delà de notre existence sur Terre ? Je crois que oui. C'est une idée au cœur de beaucoup de mythes et légendes. Une vérité non pas scientifique, mais quelque chose de plus profond. La clé pour accéder à la vie éternelle. J'ai peut-être trouvé la pièce suivante du puzzle. Mais je ne suis pas seul à la chercher. Ils me suivent. Observent chacun de mes mouvements. Je connais leur nom, désormais. Trinity. Une secte, ancienne et violente, créée pour contrôler l'humanité. Des traces de sa présence ont été détectés jusqu'à mille an avant Jésus Christ. Mais malgré eux, je dois poursuivre mes recherche sur le Prophète Immortel de Constantinople, avec précaution, pour le bien être de ma famille. Si quelque chose devait arriver à Lara... ou Ana, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner._  »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _Jonah ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Je..._  »

«  _Lara !_ _As-tu trouvé la tombe du Prophète Immortel ?_  »

«  _Oui. Mais j'ai été suivie._  »

«  _Quoi ? Par qui ?_  »

«  _Ils s'appellent Trinity. Ils étaient après mon père... ils ont essayé de me tuer, en Syrie._  »

« ...  _Tu commence à me faire peur, Lara._  »

«  _La tombe était vide. Mais je pense qu'ils essaient d'obtenir la Source Divine._  »

«  _L'artefact que ton père recherchait ?_  »

«  _Oui, et il y a plus. J'ai trouvé un symbole dans la tombe. Je l'ai déjà vu, dans un des livres de mon père. Tiens, écoute : "La cité perdue de Kitezh. Elle aurait disparue en Sibérie durant le douzième siècle. À l'aube de l'invasion des mongoles, ils l'ont fait disparaître sous un lac."_  »

«  _Et quel rapport avec l'artefact qui avait donné son immortalité au Prophète ?_  »

«  _Le symbole dans la tombe est celui de la ville de Kitezh. Si la Source Divine est cachée dans les ruines de cette cité, attendant d'être trouvée, alors je dois y aller !_  »

«  _En Sibérie ?!_  »

«  _Réfléchis. Si cette chose peut réellement permettre d'accéder au secret de l'immortalité... ça changerait tout. Maladie, souffrance, mort... elles disparaîtraient !_  »

«  _Lara..._  »

«  _Papa n'a jamais fait la connexion avec Kitezh ! Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il a TOUT sacrifié pour cette quête !_  »

«  _Y compris toi ! Arrête de te blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé ! Il a creusé sa tombe tout seul._  »

«  _Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. C'est tout ce que j'ai._  »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _Lara ! Que s'est-il passé ?_  »

«  _Jonah..._ _Un homme de Trinity est passé après que tu es parti. J'ai pu le faire fuir mais... il a volé le livre parlant de Kitezh... Je leur ai offert sa localisation sur un plateau... si la Source Divine est réelle, je dois la trouver en premier. On ne peut PAS la laisser tomber entre leur main._ »

«  _..._ _On dirait qu'on va prendre quelques jours de vacances en Sibérie, finalement..._  »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _Ils n'iront pas plus loin, Lara._   _Aucune somme d'argent ne les fera aller dans ces montagnes._  »

«  _La cité perdue est là-bas, quelque part._  »

«  _Ça va être une putain d'ascension._  »

«  _Je ne ferai pas demi-tour._   _Jonah... t_ _u devrais rester ici, avec les guides._  »

«  _Même pas en rêve._  »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _Lara, grimpe ! GRIMPE ! ... Oh mon Di... une avalanche ! Va-t-en ! Lara ! Bouge, bordel de merde ! Je rentre au refuge ! On se retrouve là-bas !_  »

...

«  _Lara, es-tu là ? J'ai pu retourner au refuge !_  »

...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _Jonah ? Jonah, si tu m'entends... Rentre. N'essaie pas de me trouver. S'il te plaît. Je dois... j'ai besoin de faire ça seule._  »

«  _Qui es-tu ?_  »

«  _Et toi ?_  »

«  _Je ne suis pas ton ennemie !_  »

«  _Ça reste à voir. T_ _u as tué les hommes de Trinity, là-bas._  »

«  _Je les ai tués pour survivre. Je crois que tu as fais la même chose. Je les ai vus abattre ton ami._.. _Tu fais parti de ceux que Trinity appelle les Natifs..._   _Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ici ?_  »

«  _Des jours. Au moins._   _Les envahisseurs on fait prisonnier beaucoup des miens. Tu devrais quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._  »

«  _Je ne peux pas. Je suis venue ici pour quelque chose d'important._  »

«  _Tout comme eux._   _Si je devais te revoir, tu gagneras une flèche dans la gorge._  »

«  _Toi et moi sommes du même côté. J'espère que j'aurai la chance de te le prouver._  »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

«  _On doit faire parler le prisonnier avant que Konstantin arrive. S'il doit s'en occuper lui-même, il va nous le faire payer._  »

«  _Je sais, mais le gars ne dit strictement rien. Il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'interrogatoires. Nous pensons qu'il est le leader des Natifs. Il doit savoir à propos de la Source Divine._  »

«  _Trouvez sa faiblesse. Soyez créatif !_  »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lara a mal sur le côté du visage. Au bras droit. À ses poignets. Et elle a un mal de tête à espérer retomber dans l'inconscience.

Mais son instinct lui souffle "  _danger !_  " alors elle ignore la douleur du mieux qu'elle le peut et essaie de se rappeler pourquoi elle est là... où qu'elle soit. Des bribes de souvenirs reviennent.

Le suicide de son père.

La dernière relique qu'il recherchait.

La Syrie. Trinity. La Sibérie.

Jonah qui arrive à échapper à l'avalanche.

Elle qui essaie de se frayer un chemin à travers les installations dans lesquelles Trinity s'est installé.

Les natifs de la région qui se font capturer par la secte... La Native, une jeune fille rousse qui lui dit de partir, sans quoi elle tuera Lara.

La conversation qu'elle a entendue en se rapprochant du baraquement où se trouvait un des leaders de Trinity. Les gardes qui l'ont trouvée, la crosse du fusil qui l'a cueillie à la tempe... et le noir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle ouvre les yeux et redresse la tête. La lumière, pourtant faible, augmente son mal de tête et elle gémit de douleur.

« Lara ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Oh ! Merci Seigneur ! » s'exclame une voix féminine en voyant que la jeune femme bouge.

Une voix que Lara connait depuis des années. Un poids tombe dans son estomac alors que la peur la saisit. Ses pupilles accoutumées à la lumière ambiante, elle découvre son environnement. Elle est attachée à une chaise, dans un genre de bureau désaffecté. En face d'elle, sur une autre chaise est attachée celle que son père a aimée les dernières années de sa vie.

« Ana ? Que... que fais-tu ici ? » souffle la jeune femme avant de grimacer de douleur.

Elle commence à saisir à quel point l'expression "avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crâne" peut être prit au pied de la lettre. Sa gorge la brûle, également. Elle a dû rester inconsciente plusieurs heures.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond sa belle-mère. « Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Que se passe-t-il, Lara ? J'ai peur. »

La brune essaie de se libérer, mais les liens sont serrés. Elle prend doucement conscience que c'est de sa faute si Ana a été capturée. La culpabilité l'étreint et sa peur augmente. Si Trinity la blesse...

« Je suis tellement désolée, » lâche-t-elle en continuant à tenter de se défaire des cordes qui l'entravent. « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à toi. C'est de ma faute. »

Les deux femmes se regardent.

« Qui... qui sont-ils ? » questionne Ana. « Que veulent-ils ? »

« La même chose que mon père recherchait, » explique Lara.

« Oh non ! » s'exclame son interlocutrice à voix basse. « Lara... Je t'ai dis de ne pas faire ça ! Quoi qu'ils veuillent juste... donne-le-leur. »

La jeune femme s'énerve de plus en plus sur ses liens mais à part se blesser, elle n'arrive à rien.

Lara pense soudain au prisonnier, le leader des Natifs. Si elle pouvait le trouver il pourrait la guider jusqu'à la Source... mais pour le moment, l'important est Ana. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas sauve, rien d'autre ne comptera. Que dirait son père s'il voyait que sa fille a mis celle qu'il aimait en danger. Les larmes montent aux yeux de la brune.

« Ce n'est pas si simple ! » gémit-elle juste avant de sentir un des liens se desserrer. « Tout va bien. Je vais nous faire sortir d'ici, » lâche-t-elle, son calme retrouvé.

Mais on déverrouille la porte de la pièce où elles sont enfermées et un homme grand et blond apparaît. Le leader. Konstantin.

Il a dans les mains un filin d'acier. Il se dirige vers Ana tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la plus jeune.

« Ne la touche pas ! » s'écrie Lara en se débattant de plus en plus.

« S'il vous plait, non, » gémit Ana.

Mais il passe le filin autour du cou de la blonde et tire fort dessus.

« Parle ! » ordonne-t-il à Lara.

« Non ! Non, espèce de salopard ! » hurle-t-elle.

« Où est la Source Divine ? » insiste-t-il.

Ana se débat mais ne peux rien faire. Lara la voit commencer à manquer d'air.

« S'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez ! Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve ! » crie-t-elle alors que Ana commence déjà à se débattre moins fort. « JE NE SAIS PAS ! » hurle-t-elle encore.

Dans un mouvement que la jeune femme ne comprend pas, le bourreau baisse la tête vers Ana, qui secoue à peine la tête. Il enlève le filin.

« C'est assez. Elle ne sait pas, » déclare-t-elle.

Konstantin s'accroupit derrière sa chaise... et la libère. Elle tousse plusieurs fois en se massant la gorge.

Sur sa chaise, Lara est immobile, totalement hébétée.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par murmurer lorsque Konstantin pose une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Tu. Non. Tu ne peux pas être avec eux, » ajoute-t-elle en baissant la tête, avant de la relever brusquement, de la rage dans le regard. « Je ne peux pas croire ça. Tu... espèce de... »

Elle ne peut finir son insulte, le blond lui colle une violente gifle. Elle hésite à l'attaquer, mais attachée, elle ne peut faire grand-chose. Elle pourrait toujours se lever et se jeter sur lui, mais la chaise l'entraverait et de toute façon, ils sont deux contre elle. N'arrivant toujours pas à y croire, elle regarde Ana.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, hein ? » demande la blonde avec un sourire froid. « Je savais que tu trouverais un moyen d'arriver jusqu'à cet endroit. »

« À quoi t'attendais-tu ! » rage Lara, le regard débordant de colère.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Nous cherchons la même chose, » déclare Ana. « Quelqu'un comme toi peut avoir son utilité. Tu veux un but dans la vie ? On peut t'en fournir un. »

« Tu te moques de moi, » siffle la plus jeune. « J'ai vu les méthodes de Trinity ! »

« Est-ce que c'est un non ? » demande la blonde en plissant un peu les paupières.

« C'est un  _hors de question_! » crie Lara, la rage l'aveuglant finalement. « Dis-moi, Ana, tu as été recrutée par Trinity avant ou après t'être tapé mon père ? »

« J'aimais ton père, » répond elle avec calme. « Mais il a été aveuglé par des idéaux, et cela l'a détruit. »

Elle se lève et s'approche de la jeune femme.

« Que ferais-tu avec l'artefact ? » l'interroge Ana. « Le montrer au monde ? Redorer le nom de ton père ? Tu es toujours tellement naïve. Juste une petite fille effrayée qui essaie désespérément de marcher dans les traces de son papa, » murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers la jeune femme, qui lui cracha au visage.

Une seconde plus tard, Konstantin, d'un coup de pied dans le plexus, la fait tomber en arrière. Toujours attachée à la chaise, Lara essaie de reprendre son souffle, coupé par le coup de pied et le choc avec le sol. Lorsqu'elle retrouve ses repères, elle ne voit qu'une chose. Un silencieux, au bout d'un flingue.

« On en a fini avec toi, » gonde Konstantin, une lueur de rage pure dans le regard.

Lara ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui a provoqué cette colère soudaine. Qu'elle ait craché sur Ana ? Il serait amoureux d'elle ?

« Non. Pas encore, » la contre Ana.

La blonde pose une main sur le bras du bourreau et le tire un peu en arrière. Il n'essaie pas de résister et range son arme. Ana se tourne vers la plus jeune.

« Toi et moi... nous pouvons encore être du même côté de l'histoire. Penses-y, Lara, » déclare-t-elle.

Puis Konstantin redresse la chaise avant de la détacher. Il la relève, lui remet les menottes une fois qu'elle est debout et la guide à travers des couloirs et des escaliers. Elle tente de se libérer mais sa main fait presque le tour de son bras et il possède une poigne d'acier. Elle essaie de retenir le chemin, mais il y a tellement de portes, et sa tête lui fait toujours un mal de chien.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, elle sent sa tête tourner et s'effondre au sol. Durant quelques secondes, un voile noir passe devant ses yeux.

« Debout ! » gronde son kidnappeur avant de la remettre sur se pieds.

Ils arrivent devant une rangée de cellules vides.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de prisonniers. Je vous pensais un peu moins mauvais, » provoque-t-elle délibérément Konstantin en espérant qu'il la lâche une seconde.

Elle doit essayer de se libérer. Une fois en cellule, ce sera plus difficile de sortir. Quoique, vu la vétusté de l'installation...

Mais le blond ne mord pas l'hameçon.

Il ouvre une cellule et la pousse violemment à l'intérieur. Elle essaie de se rattraper aux barreaux qui la séparent de la cellule d'à côté mais ses poignets sont toujours prisonniers des menottes, dans son dos, et sa tête frappe violemment les barreaux. Le noir l'enveloppe de nouveau. Elle entend la porte de la cellule être fermée et verrouillée, puis plus rien.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle a l'impression d'entendre une voix grave et envoûtante. Elle ne comprend pas les mots. Une chaleur apaisante se répand dans son corps, soulageant la souffrance physique. Et le noir, encore et toujours.

Lara se réveille en sursaut en voulant lever les mains pour se protéger des barreaux qui se rapprochent bien trop rapidement. Elle se rend compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmure-t-elle à elle-même. « Je me suis évanouie dans le couloir ? Mais pourquoi ai-je rêvé de la suite ? »

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, » raille la voix de son bourreau.

Lara se redresse d'un bond, la tête tournant un peu mais sans la douleur d'un peu plus tôt. Elle se rend brusquement compte qu'elle n'a plus mal. À aucun endroit. Elle ne comprend pas mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'en inquiéter. Konstantin s'approche des barreaux et elle se rue dessus, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos.

« Ce n'est pas fini ! » rage-t-elle alors que le milicien repart. « Connard ! » beugle-t-elle en collant un coup de pied dans la porte de sa cellule.

Une fois le blond parti, elle retourne s'assoir au sol, le dos contre les barreaux de la cellule d'à côté. Elle se laisse tomber, serait une affirmation plus honnête. L'adrénaline est partie, et même si son corps la fait franchement moins souffrir, l'épuisement semble l'avoir rattrapé.

« Espèce de brute ! » marmonne-t-elle en laissant aller sa tête entre deux barreaux et fermant les yeux.

« Peut-être ne connait-il pas d'autre manière de se comporter ? » souffle une voix dans son dos.

Elle laisse échapper un halètement de surprise tout en se retournant. Un homme est assis au fond de la cellule derrière elle. Le leader des Natifs ? Elle lui jette un coup d'œil discret mais ne peut s'attarder longtemps. Il la regarde aussi. Elle a tout de même le temps de voir qu'il n'a ni les habits, ni l'attitude d'un chef... pour ce qu'elle en voit.

« Je croyais que j'étais seule, » marmonne Lara en passant ses mains attachées par-dessous ses pieds.

« Tout comme moi, mais eh, nous voilà, » répond l'autre alors qu'elle enlève une épingle à cheveux de sa queue de cheval. « Alors, comment dois-je appeler ma nouvelle connaissance ? » continue-t-il.

Une alarme résonne dans l'esprit de l'aventurière.  _Il cherche à se rapprocher pour que nous nous évadions ensemble_.

« Inutile. Je ne reste pas, » rétorque-t-elle en ouvrant une première menotte.

Elle va ouvrir la seconde lorsque des cris de douleur s'élèvent. Ils proviennent d'une autre pièce. Finalement, ils ont d'autres prisonniers, se dit-elle en attaquant sa seconde entrave. Vu la dégaine de l'homme, elle doute qu'il soit le leader.

« Konstantin a peu de patience, » lâche le prisonnier.

« Moi non plus, » répond-elle alors que la seconde menotte s'ouvre.

« Je vois ça. Joli tour, » souffle-t-il, impressionné, alors qu'elle se lève. « Peux-tu nous faire sortir d'ici ? » demande-t-il en se mettant également sur ses pieds.

« Il n'y a pas de  _nous_ , » grogne-t-elle, agacée, en essayant de secouer les barreaux de la porte. « Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, ou pourquoi tu es ici ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

 _Il est prisonnier de Trinity. Ça veut dire quelque chose,_  souffle sa conscience. Lara ne veut pas l'écouter, mais le doute s'est infiltré en elle. Va-t-elle réellement laisser un potentiel innocent enfermé à cet endroit ? Elle n'arrive pourtant pas à prendre de décision.

« Je suis désolée, » soupire-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Je viens de découvrir que... enfin, disons que là, tout de suite, j'ai un léger problème de confiance. »

Il ne la regarde pas particulièrement, cherchant du regard dans sa propre cellule quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à sortir.

« Tu ne vas pas aller bien loin sans moi, » déclare-t-il.

Lara rigole un peu.

« Tu ne sais pas le chemin que j'ai parcouru, » rétorque-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisent. Elle essaie de savoir s'il peut être fiable. Elle se sait assez bonne pour déterminer rapidement ce que valent les gens. Mais il ne montre rien.

Elle va pour détourner le regard lorsqu'elle voit quelque chose passer dans les yeux gris du prisonnier. Elle fronce à peine les sourcils en comprenant que lui aussi s'interroge sur elle. Instinctivement, comme si être plus près l'aiderait à mieux comprendre, elle fait un pas en avant. Et soudain il la regarde avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose dans ces yeux, à la fois une souffrance immense et une paix intérieure à toute épreuve. Il ne dit rien, se contente de sourire un peu mais pas plus. Il finit par se détourner comme si de rien n'était.

Lara est réellement secouée, mais elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre l'attitude de l'homme. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Au dessus de la porte, quelques pierres se sont dessoudées. Elle n'a pas la place de passer mais certaines pierres autour semblent instables. Elle pourrait les enlever et alors, elle essaierait de se glisser par l'ouverture.

« Quand passent-ils ? » demande-t-elle en parlant des trinitaires.

« Deux repas par jour. Trois heures après chaque repas, passage aux toilettes. Sinon, quand l'envie leur en prend, » explique l'homme. « Ce qui est extrêmement rare. »

Lara hoche la tête en remerciement et continue de chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'un tuyau à moitié arraché du mur dans la cellule à côté attire son œil.

« Tu arriverais à récupérer le tuyau ? » demande-t-elle

« Je peux essayer, » répond-il.

Il met quelques minutes mais arrive à le détacher. Il le tend à la brune à travers les barreaux.

« Merci, » souffle-t-elle en le récupérant.

Elle met une seconde à trouver le courage de le regarder mais son regard est normal cette fois.

La jeune femme passe les heures suivantes agrippée à la porte d'une main, l'autre tirant sur son morceau de tuyau pour enlever les pierres. Malheureusement, le mortier est moins friable que ce qu'elle avait supposé, et Lara met bien plus de temps que prévu. À un moment, elle manque de lâcher sa prise et se retrouve la tête en bas, accrochée par les jambes au dessus de la porte.

« Sois prudente ! » souffle son compagnon de cellule.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire un peu de cochon pendu ? » ricane-t-elle avant de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se remettre à l'endroit.

« Fais attention, c'est tout, » demande l'autre.

Elle ne répond pas, et reprend son œuvre.

Enfin, elle a assez de place pour passer. Elle redescend dans la cellule et hésite. Doit-elle prendre la fuite immédiatement ou... ?

« J'attendrais si j'étais toi, » lâche le prisonnier.

Elle se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Comment peut-il...

« Tu regardes ton trou depuis plusieurs minutes, les mains sur les hanches. Tu te demandes si tu dois tenter une sortie tout de suite, » explique l'homme. « Je te conseille donc d'attendre le repas. Il ne va plus tarder à présent. Dès qu'ils l'auront récupéré, les gardes iront eux-mêmes manger. Nous aurons toute latitude alors. »

Elle le regarde avant d'acquiescer et de retourner s'assoir contre les barreaux, comme plus tôt. La fatigue revient. Elle a mal dans le bras qu'elle a utilisé pour desceller les pierres. Et elle se sent seule. Maintenant qu'elle a le temps de penser, la trahison d'Ana lui revient de plein fouet. Comment sa belle-mère a-t-elle put... la jeune femme remonte ses jambes contre elle, croise ses bras sur ses genoux et pose son front sur ses avant bras. Elle voudrait juste dormir sans avoir peur d'être abattue dans son sommeil.

Et Dieu qu'elle se sent seule.

Elle entend son compagnon de cellule bouger et venir d'asseoir dans son dos. Elle sent ses vêtements à travers les barreaux. Il ne dit rien, reste juste là. Et si ses problèmes ne sont pas résolus, elle se sent un peu moins isolée. Elle ne sait pas s'il fait ça pour attirer ses faveurs, qu'elle s'échappe avec lui, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle profite juste du calme.

« Merci, » murmure-t-elle seulement.

« Je t'en prie, » répond-il. « Mais c'est un peu pour moi aussi. Tu n'es pas la seule à essayer de fuir la solitude. »

Elle sourit, même s'il ne le voit pas.

« J'apprécie ton honnêteté, » admet-elle.

« Essaie de te reposer, » propose-t-il.

« C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas assez confiance pour ça, » rétorque-t-elle sans méchanceté.

« Pas assez ? Ça veut dire  _un minimum,_ tout de même ? » demande-t-il et sans le voir elle sent qu'il est amusé.

« Absolument pas, » rectifie-t-elle.

« Ah. Tant pis, » finit-il.

Elle ne sait pas s'il est vexé, mais n'y accorde pas d'importance.

« Comment as-tu atterrit ici ? » s'enquiert-elle.

« Quand Konstantin et ses hommes sont arrivés, nous avons cru que nous pourrions infiltrer le bâtiment pour savoir ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Nous étions trois, nous sommes fait capturer. Voilà. Rien de bien palpitant, j'en ai peur. Et toi ? »

« J'ai appris qu'il y avait des prisonniers ici. J'ai essayé de les faire libérer. Réussit, non ? » raille-t-elle. « J'espère que la petite va s'en tirer. »

« La petite ? » s'exclame soudain l'homme. « Quelle petite ? »

« Une gamine rousse. Une bonne quinzaine d'années je suppose. Un sacré caractère. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire embrocher, » rit-elle un peu jaune.

L'homme ne dit rien mais elle voit du soulagement dans son regard. Il doit la connaître. Elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Elle n'est pas certaine qu'il lui parlerait de toute manière.

Le silence retombe jusqu'à ce qu'un garde leur apporte un  _repas_. Une tranche de pain et un bol de soupe froide. Ils mangent en silence, devant les gardes qui vérifient qu'ils n'ont pas volé quelque chose du plateau. Puis les hommes de Trinity repartent et verrouillent la porte au fond du couloir.

Elle a envie de s'enfuir immédiatement mais s'en empêche. Les gardes pourraient revenir pour elle ne sait quelle raison. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle décide de parler avec compagnon de cellule pour passer le temps. Elle n'a toujours pas décidé si elle l'aidait à se libérer ou non, peut-être que discuter l'aidera. Et puis elle pourrait apprendre une ou deux choses sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ce n'était pas négligeable.

« Que sais-tu à propos d'eux ? »

« C'est une secte, ancienne et secrète. Ils pensent qu'ils doivent accomplir le travail de Dieu. »

Elle laisse échapper un rire désabusé.

« De ce que j'en ai vu, ils sont bien loin de toute choses  _sacrée_ , » raille-t-elle en se levant. « J'en ai marre. J'y vais, » ajoute-t-elle.

Il se met à son tour sur ses pieds.

« Ils sont après la même chose que toi. Quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas leur donner. »

Elle sourit vaguement.

« Pouvons ou voulons ? »

« Cela... fait-il une différence ? »

« Oui. L'un des deux implique un choix, » rappelle-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Futée, » répond-il avec un sourire amusé.

Lara l'ignore escalade la porte, passe avec difficulté dans l'ouverture, s'égratignant le dos. Elle redescend de l'autre côté.  _Libre_ , pense-t-elle. Elle récupère son pistolet, son arc et son carquois sur la table un peu plus loin. Puis elle se dirige vers les casiers un peu plus loin.

« Eh ! Attends ! » s'écrie l'homme en pensant qu'elle est en train de partir.

Elle l'ignore, ouvre un premier casier, puis un second. Elle se saisit d'un silencieux qu'elle visse sur son flingue.

« Laisse-moi sortir ! Je peux t'aider. »

« Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, » répond-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil gêné.

Elle remarque qu'il s'est approché et serre les doigts autour des barreaux. Il y a de nouveau cette profondeur dans son regard. Et comme un peu plus tôt, elle n'arrive pas à s'en détacher.

« Nous ne serons pas ennemis, » lâche-t-il soudain, la voix plus grave. « Je peux le sentir. Et je crois que tu le sens aussi. »

Lara empêche ses pensées de trop s'égarer. Oui, elle sent qu'elle peut se fier à lui. Mais elle le pensait aussi pour Ana. Quoique, pour sa belle-mère, elle a fait confiance à son père, elle ne s'est jamais posé la question. Elle n'a jamais rien suspecté, malgré tout.

Encore plus perdue qu'avant, elle botte en touche.

« Je travaille mieux seule. »

« Je connais la disposition des lieux, » insiste-t-il alors qu'elle se détourne et ouvre un autre casier. « Je connais l'environnement, dehors. »

« J'apprends vite, » rétorque-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle fait preuve de mauvaise fois.

« Ça, je n'en doute pas, » soupire-t-il. « Peut-être que je peux t'offrir quelque chose de plus grande valeur, » souffle-t-il après un instant de silence.

Lara veut se retourner mais ne le fait pas. Elle ne doit pas céder.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches. »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cette fois, Lara se fige, avant de serrer les poings. Elle regarde vers le plafond, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter la solution. Une phrase de son père lui revient en tête

 _Si tu doutes, fais confiance à ton instinct_.

Mais que lui dit son instinct ? Elle sait que si elle le regarde, elle ne se posera plus la question. Il est prisonnier de Trinity. Elle ne pourra pas croiser ses yeux et s'en aller. Le libérer sera la seule option possible. Est-ce cela son instinct ? Ou juste sa conscience ? N'est-ce pas la même chose à cet instant ?

Elle ferme les yeux et retient un gémissement de dépit.

Sans répondre, elle ouvre un autre casier. Là elle trouve la clé des cellules et trois radios. De nouveau, elle s'arrête. Est-ce un signe ? se demande-t-elle. Quelles étaient les chances de les trouver là ? Elle règle deux radios sur la même fréquence après avoir vérifié qu'elles n'avaient pas été utilisées et en accroche une à sa ceinture. Elle serre les dents, attrape les clés et pivote sur elle-même. Trois secondes plus tard, elle est en train de déverrouiller la porte de la cellule du prisonnier. Elle l'ouvre et se recule pour le laisser passer.

« Merci, » souffle-t-il

Il avance lentement, cherchant à capter son regard. Après une hésitation, elle relève la tête et leurs yeux se croisent de nouveau. Le regard gris est rempli de reconnaissance.

« Je m'appelle Jacob, » ajoute-t-il.

Que doit-elle faire ? Donner un nom d'emprunt quelconque ? Son vrai nom ? Elle repense à ce qu'il a dit. Et il a raison. Elle  _sent_  qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Et puis, Trinity connait son nom de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait révéler un secret.

« Lara, » répond-elle finalement. « Prends ça, » demanda-t-elle ensuite en lui tendant la seconde radio. « Au cas où nous serions séparés, » précise-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte sans l'attendre.

Elle n'entend rien durant quelques secondes, avant que des bruits de pas se joignent aux siens. Elle soupire de soulagement. Maintenant qu'elle a décidé qu'il viendrait avec elle, elle aurait eu du mal à le voir partir de son côté. Elle le laisse passer devant au couloir suivant. Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

« On doit faire vite maintenant. Normalement les gardes sont en train de manger, mais il en reste toujours quelques uns pour faire une ronde, » souffle-t-il.

« Tu sais comment sortir du bâtiment ? »

« Oui. J'ai eu un certain temps pour étudier l'endroit, » répond-il laconiquement.

L'estomac de Lara se serre désagréablement. Il n'a pas l'air en très mauvais état, il se déplace sans boiter, a priori, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas eu de blessures les jours précédents.

« Depuis combien de temps étais-tu dans cette cellule ? » demande-t-elle après une hésitation.

« Assez longtemps pour apprendre que Konstantin ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé ce qu'il cherche. »

« La Source Divine. Est-elle dans la région ? »

Il rigole légèrement.

« La confiance va dans les deux sens, Lara, » réplique-t-il sans méchanceté.

Elle a envie de lui demander s'il aurait répondu à la question si elle en avait fait une condition pour le libérer, mais quelque chose lui dit que un : il n'aurait pas répondu et deux : il le prendrait mal. La question est puérile. Lara est juste vexée qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance alors même qu' _elle_  ne le fait pas. Elle range son orgueil et ne dit rien.

Ils avancent, couloirs après couloirs. Jacob donne vraiment l'impression de connaître les lieux comme sa poche. Ils finissent par rentrer dans une pièce assez grande, avec des bibliothèques contre les murs et un rétroprojecteur posé sur une table. Plusieurs autres petits bureaux sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une leçon d'histoire, » explique le brun. « Cet endroit a ses propres cicatrices... Dans cette pièce travaillaient les maîtres d'ouvrage. »

La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle. Il y a des cartes et des listings sur un des bureaux. Ainsi que des photos. Elle comprend soudain.

« C'était un camp de travail, » souffle-t-elle en accusant le coup. « Les soviétiques ont envoyé des prisonniers de guerre ici. Pour travailler dans des mines, je suppose. »

« Mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, » ajoute Jacob. « Nous vivions dans cette vallée. Ils ont capturé des gens de mon peuple, ont arraché les enfants à leurs mères pour les faire travailler comme esclaves. »

Lara sent la rage dans sa voix et laisse tomber le papier qu'elle est en train de lire.

« Dieu... ça a dû être horrible, » murmure-t-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon d'aventure.

Elle voit sa mâchoire contractée et ses poings serrés.

« Chaque personne qui a survécu à cette époque a des histoires à transmettre, » ajoute-t-il.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à du minage, » souffle-t-elle en regardant des photos. « C'est plus de... l'excavation ? »

« C'est euh... possible, » répond l'homme. « Ils ont creusé partout où ils ont pu. »

 _Il cache quelque chose_ , souffle l'esprit de Lara. Sur une autre photo, elle distingue une statue.

« Elle... est ancienne. Qu'ont-ils trouvé ? »

« Il faudrait le leur demander, » réplique Jacob, les dents serrées. « Nous devons y aller, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. »

Elle pince les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'elle remue le couteau dans la plaie avec ses questions. Elle veut dire quelque chose pour le soulager. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi, alors elle avance vers la porte, posant simplement une main sur son bras lorsqu'elle passe près du brun et essaie de lui transmettre la compassion qu'elle ressent par le regard. Elle le sent se tendre mais il ne se recule pas. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle reprend son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils sortent de la pièce pour se retrouver dans une cage d'escalier.

« Notre meilleure chance d'évasion est de se frayer un chemin à travers l'ancienne gare de triage, » réfléchit Jacob à mi-voix.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Mon village est dans une vallée, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Nous y serons en sécurité. »

Lara ne répond rien. Elle ne compte pas aller dans son village. Elle veut retrouver la Source Divine. D'un autre côté, il sait certaines choses à propos de l'artefact...

Ils grimpent jusqu'au toit du bâtiment. Accroupis, ils passent de toit en toit aussi loin qu'ils le peuvent. Ils sont obligés de prendre une échelle extérieure pour rentrer dans une grange. Une fois dans la partie grenier, ils se rendent compte qu'il y a du monde à l'intérieur. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils s'avancent prudemment le plus près possible du bord sans se faire repérer.

En dessous d'eux, Konstantin, Ana et une petite dizaine d'hommes armés se tiennent autour d'une botte de foin utilisée comme table.

« Vous avez trouvé ceux qui ont causé des dommages aux tours de communications ? » demande Konstantin.

« Non, mais a priori il ne s'agit pas de Natifs. Un de nos gars, avant de se faire abattre, a pu nous dire qu'une femme rôde dans les parages. »

« Croft, » crache le milicien. « Au moins maintenant elle ne va plus nous gêner. Retourne à ton poste, » congédie-t-il le soldat. « J'ai des patrouilles qui se dirigent vers tous les sites de fouille majeurs. Ici, ici et ici, » explique-t-il à Ana une fois que l'autre est parti, en pointant du doigt différents lieux sur une grande carte posée sur la table.

« Et par rapport à ces installations ? » demande la blonde en désignant d'autres sites.

« J'y ai envoyé des groupes plus petits. Des éclaireurs et des tireurs d'élite... C'est à cet endroit, je peux le sentir, » souffla-t-il

« Les enregistrements des soviétiques vont également dans ce sens. Et ils sont plutôt convainquant, » ajoute Ana. « Mais je veux aller dans ces ruines moi-même. »

« Et Croft ? » demande-t-il dans un grognement de mécontentement.

Lara sent Jacob tourner la tête vers elle mais l'ignore. Cependant, Ana change de sujet.

« J'ai tellement hâte de quitter cet enfer gelé, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Alors j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai eu des retours d'observation des premiers éclaireurs, » déclare Konstantin. « Les Natifs ont établis une colonie de l'autre côté de la montagne. »

Cette fois, c'est Lara qui tourne la tête vers son compagnon de route. Son visage s'est durci et le regard qu'il darde sur le milicien lui fait presque peur. Elle craint qu'il tente quelque chose, alors elle se rapproche, jusqu'à presque le toucher. Il l'ignore complètement. Elle suppose qu'il est dans un tel état de peur et de rage qu'il en a oublié sa présence.

« Bientôt, tu auras ta récompense, » souffle Ana, mais Lara n'écoute que d'une oreille, les yeux toujours fixés sur Jacob.

« Nous l'aurons tous les deux... si tu ne perds pas à nouveau ton objectif de vue. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es sentimentale avec elle. La fille Croft. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, sinon elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ressasser le passé. »

« Tu doutes de moi ? Tu sais ce que j'ai donné pour Trinity ! Ce que j'ai sacrifié ! Ce à quoi j'ai du faire... »

Elle s'arrête soudain lorsqu'une violente toux la prend. Quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, Lara lâche des yeux le Natif des yeux pour regarder sa belle mère qui se retient à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer, tant la toux est violente.

Konstantin pose une main clairement bienveillante sur l'épaule de la blonde, sans pour autant la regarder. Pire. Comme s'il ne  _voulait_  pas la regarder.

« Je vais bien, » marmonne-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle repousse la main de l'homme sans état d'âme. S'il n'était pas un tel monstre, Lara aurait eu pitié de lui. Mais elle ne peut nier l'étincelle de douleur qu'elle voit passer dans son regard. Il a donc bien des sentiments pour elle.

« La vie n'a été favorable à aucun de nous deux, » souffle Konstantin. « Mais j'ai juré que je te protégerais toujours. »

« Et maintenant, qui est le sentimental ? » raille la blonde en réponse, mais il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser.

« Tout cela en vaudra la peine à la fin, je t'en fais la promesse, » ajoute-t-il. « Avec la Source Divine, tu vivras. Et plus important, tu vivras dans un mode sans péché. »

Ana pose sa main sur celle du milicien quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de regarder la carte devant leurs yeux.

« Envoie tes hommes à cette colonie, » décide-t-elle. « Nous devons apprendre ce que les natifs savent. »

Lara a juste le temps de tendre le bras pour attraper la manche de l'ex prisonnier. Elle le tire en arrière sans douceur. Il pose sur elle un regard flamboyant de colère.

« C'est trop dangereux ! » murmure-t-elle, s'approchant de son oreille pour rester discrète.

« C'est  _mon_  peuple ! » siffle-t-il en réponse.

Il se recule mais elle le retient une nouvelle fois en l'agrippant par les épaules.

« Et quoi ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à tuer Konstantin et Ana ET les gardes. Ils sont dix. Combien de temps tiendras-tu avant de te faire abattre ? Il suffira qu'un seul d'entre eux s'en sorte pour transmettre l'ordre. » s'énerve-t-elle à son tour en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. « Au mieux tu va te faire remettre en cellule ! Qui va prévenir ton village alors ? »

Il se fige et la résignation prend le pas sur la colère. Il hoche la tête et elle le lâche, prête à le bloquer à nouveau, mais il s'assoit en tailleurs.

« Laisse-moi mes petits plaisirs, » lâche soudainement Ana d'une voix moralisatrice.

Ils se concentrent sur la scène sous leurs yeux. Ils comprennent qu'elle a allumé une cigarette et que Konstantin a dû la regarder avec réprobation. le milicien baisse la tête et elle se rapproche pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Tout cela ne comptera plus le jour où notre tâche sera accomplie, » rappelle-t-elle avec douceur.

Une des radios posées sur la table bipe et crachote.

« Konstantin, vous êtes attendu dans les cellules de détention, » déclare un soldat.

Le blond pose à son tour sa main sur l'épaule d'Ana.

« Nous devons rester solidaire, grande sœur. Ne l'oublie pas, » souffle-t-il.

« Jamais, » répond-elle sur le même ton.

Puis ils sortent de la grange. Lara se lève, s'approche silencieusement et utilise une échelle pour descendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclame Jacob à voix basse.

Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide aux plans, elle ne connaît pas assez l'endroit pour les retenir aussi rapidement, et le Natif connait les lieux comme sa poche, elle lui fait confiance – là-dessus en tout cas. Mais elle a repéré depuis un moment un parchemin enluminé, qui vient du livre que Trinity lui a volé. Elle le décode rapidement, lisant à voix basse le texte qu'elle traduit à la volée.

«  _Le genre humain sera jugé, les non-croyants se transformeront en cendres et seront balayés. Et ceux dont la foi sera sincère et pure seront élevés, et leur sera offerte la... la vie éternelle._  »

Elle se fige en comprenant que le parchemin parle sûrement de la Source Divine. Elle veut demander son avis à Jacob – qui l'a rejoint pendant qu'elle lisait - mais l'alerte générale est sonnée, une alarme résonnant dans tout le complexe. Ils se regardent une demi-seconde avant qu'il la tire par le bras et l'emmène quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'accroupit et ouvre une large grille qui donne sur des égouts. Ils ne se posent pas de question et descendent, refermant la grille derrière eux. Ils ont à peine le temps de se mettre hors de vue que des soldats rentrent dans la pièce. Heureusement, ces derniers font assez de bruit pour qu'ils puissent commencer à progresser. Ils ont de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Si les bottes de Jacob sont hautes, les rangers de la jeune femme sont à peine trop courtes et l'eau glaciale s'infiltre un peu plus à chaque pas.

Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, ils n'entendent plus aucun bruit et s'arrêtent pour faire le point.

« La gare de triage est à l'extrémité nord du camp, » chuchote le natif. « De là, nous pourrons traverser le lac grâce au pont de la ligne de chemin de fer..

« Très bien. Passe devant, » propose-t-elle.

Il veut dire quelque chose mais se contente de hocher la tête et d'avancer.

Ils mettent presque deux heures à atteindre les premiers trains. Passer inaperçu est loin d'être aisé, surtout à deux, mais ils y arrivent. Ils grimpent sur le toit des wagons pour éviter les hommes qui patrouillent. Enfin, le bout de la gare de triage se dessine.

« Il y a approximativement deux cent mètres de voies ferrées dans la forêt, jusqu'au pont, » explique Jacob.

Il leur faudra parcourir une quarantaine de mètres à découvert dans la lumière des projecteurs avant de se fondre dans la nuit. Lara se fige soudain. Le natif, juste derrière elle, manque de la percuter. Elle lève une main pour lui dire de se taire et avance encore plus discrètement avant de s'arrêter. Il vient se placer à côté d'elle. Un soldat est posté une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Ils se regardent. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas attendre qu'il s'en aille. Ils n'ont pas le temps. Et les chances qu'il parte sont nulles ou presque. Le regard du brun se durcit alors qu'il saute silencieusement au sol. Lara veut le suivre mais il l'en empêche d'un coup d'œil, tout en posant un index sur sa bouche.

Il s'avance face à l'homme qui sort immédiatement sa radio.

« Oh, vas-y, appelle des renforts, je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas capable de venir à bout d'un pauvre gars du pays sans tes amis ? » raille Jacob.

Le soldat, piqué au vif, range sa radio et sort son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il s'approche et soudain se jette en avant. Jacob esquive avec facilité un coup, puis un second, avant de bloquer la troisième attaque du bras gauche et de coller au soldat son coude dans la mâchoire. Jacob lui arrache le couteau des mains et lui plante la lame en plein dans le cœur. Il s'effondre sans un bruit. Lara le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'ai un pistolet. Avec un silencieux, » lâche-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Je n'aime pas les armes à feu et tu ne veux pas ôter la vie, » déclare-t-il seulement.

« Pardon ? »

« Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as vu cet homme, tout ce qu'il y avait dans ton regard, c'était de la résignation, » explique-t-il. « Si je peux t'éviter, ou limiter pour être réaliste, le nombre de morts que tu auras sur la conscience, alors je le ferai. »

Il repart sans attendre et la brune est bien obligée de le suivre. Elle est à la fois touchée et agacée. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, ils s'apaisent un peu mais continuent d'avancer.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit, je crois, mais... merci de m'avoir tiré de là, » déclare-t-il alors qu'ils voient l'orée de la forêt. Une vingtaine de mètres devant eux. « Et merci pour la grange. Je me serais fait descendre et il n'y aurait eu personne pour prévenir mon village, » souffle-t-il.

« Si. J'y serais allé, » avoue-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Mais je te préfère en vie. »

Il s'arrête et la regarde, les sourcils froncés, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard mi amusé, mi perplexe. Elle rigole discrètement mais sincèrement devant sa tête, avant de reprendre sa marche. Ils sortent du couvert des arbres et avancent prudemment. Le sol change, se transformant en bois. Ils ont trouvé le pont. Lara se rend compte que ledit pont est en bord de falaise – ou d'un barrage ? – et que le lac est au moins vingt mètres en contrebas.

D'une légère poussée de la main dans le creux des reins, Jacob l'enjoint à continuer à avancer. Ils n'ont pas fait cinquante mètre qu'un bruit de rotor leur parvient, mais trop tard. Le projecteur d'un l'hélicoptère se braque sur eux. Comme pour être certains qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin, un missile est tiré une dizaine de mètres devant eux, fracassant le tablier du pont qui va s'écraser dans l'eau en contrebas. Dans la lumière aveuglante, Lara se rend compte que des morceaux de glace flottent ici et là.

Une vingtaine de soldats les mettent en joue depuis le bord du pont. Jacob se rapproche de la jeune femme, qui se tient au bord du pont et regarde en bas.

« Non, » souffle-t-il.

« Tu as une meilleure solution ? » demande-t-elle.

« L'eau est à moins de zéro degrés... »

« Je sais ! » l'interrompt-elle. « Mais il faut prévenir ton village. »

Il serre les dents, avant de hocher la tête.

« Tu es prête ? » souffle-t-il.

« Non, » ricane-t-elle.

« Accroche-toi, » murmure-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Lara et en sautant dans le vide.

Elle a tout juste le temps d'enrouler ses propres bras autour du coup du brun qu'ils touchent la surface de l'eau.

C'est l'enfer.

Ça brûle.

Lara a tout juste le temps de penser que crier, c'est perdre de l'oxygène, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle sent soudain Jacob la tirer par la manche et la regarder. Elle hoche la tête. Ils nagent au milieu des balles qui volent en priant pour ne pas en recevoir une. L'air commence à manquer, mais ils continuent sous l'eau. Ils ne peuvent pas remonter à la surface sans avoir mis un minimum de distance avec le pont.

Finalement, ils ont pied. La berge n'est pas loin. Ils sortent juste la tête de l'eau. A priori il n'y a personne. Ils émergent de l'eau glacée mais Lara trébuche et s'effondre à genoux.

« Allez, debout. On n'a pas fait ça pour rien, » souffle Jacob en claquant des dents.

Il la remet sur ses pieds. Ils empruntent un chemin qui est en fait un ruisseau gelé. Ils marchent ce qui leur semble être des heures alors qu'en réalité, seules quelques minutes passent. Lara est au-delà de la sensation de froid. Au-delà de tout ce qu'elle a vécu jusque là.

« Je ne sens... plus mes mains, » gémit-elle soudain. « Ni mes pieds. Je ne... sens rien en dessous... des coudes. »

La panique prend possession d'elle. Si elle perd des doigts de pieds ? Ou de main ? Ou une jambe ? Elle ne veut pas se faire amputer. Ça voudrait dire plus d'aventure, plus de... son souffle se hache, lui donnant l'impression que son œsophage part en petits morceaux de chair glacée.

« Jacob ! » s'écrit-elle en tendant les bras devant elle alors que ses jambes la lâchent.

Il est près d'elle la seconde suivante. Il enlève un gant à la jeune femme et se fige une fraction de seconde avant de la regarder et de lui sourire.

« Ça va aller, » souffle-t-il.

Elle le voit trembler et réalise qu'il est sûrement dans le même état qu'elle alors elle serre les dents et se relève. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

« Il y a une grotte... à quelques kilomètres d'ici... on pourra faire du feu sans... se faire repérer, » explique le natif entre deux claquements de dents.

Ils continuent leur avancée, mais la douleur est de plus en plus forte. Elle irradie de chaque cellule de son corps, en même temps qu'elle se sent de plus en plus engourdie. Une violente douleur la prend soudain à la poitrine, lui tirant des larmes qu'elle sent geler sur ses joues. Elle n'arrive plus à reprendre sa respiration. Paniquée, elle essaie de se frapper la poitrine mais ses bras ne répondent plus.

Jacob s'arrête en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille et semble comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle voit de la peur passer dans les yeux bleus, avant qu'il les ferme quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il est calme.

« Ça devient trop douloureux pour toi, Lara, » murmure-t-il en passant son second bras sous ses genoux et la soulevant avec difficulté. « Laisse le froid te prendre, » ordonne-t-il.

Elle écarquille les yeux et essaie de se débattre, sans succès. C'est à peine si elle bouge. Il visse alors son regard dans le sien et la jeune femme se retrouve comme dans la cellule un peu plus tôt. Complètement obnubilée par les iris gris.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, je t'en fais le serment, » jure-t-il et elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle le croit. « Endors-toi, Lara, » finit-il dans un souffle.

Elle abandonne la lutte. Elle a toujours peur, alors elle garde les yeux rivés sur le visage de Jacob, qui lui jette de fréquents coups d'yeux. L'inconscience met une éternité à venir et elle a l'impression de mourir.

« Tout va bien, » lui murmure-t-il avant que le noir la happe.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle a froid. Ce sont ses propres tremblements qui la réveillent. Son nez est agressé par une odeur d'encens très amère. Une fois encore, l'instinct prend le dessus et elle lutte pour se réveiller, reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se redresse sur un coude en prenant une inspiration qui la fait tousser. Ses poumons la brûlent, la faisant tousser d'autant plus. Une main se pose entre ses omoplates et l'autre s'enroule autour de son bras, l'aidant à se mettre assise. Elle replie difficilement une jambe en tailleurs et laisse l'autre tendue.

« Vas-y doucement, » souffle une voix d'homme.

Les souvenirs reviennent. Son père. La Source Divine. Jonah. Jacob.

Elle se fait la réflexion qu'elle en a marre de tomber dans les pommes...

Posant une main sous elle pour se stabiliser, elle comprend qu'elle est au sol, sur un tapis. Jetant un œil autour d'elle, elle découvre qu'ils sont dans une grotte – elle se rappelle que le brun lui en a parlé. L'endroit est aménagé. Il y a un certain nombre de tapis sur le sol et quelques meubles, surtout des bibliothèques. Des instruments de cuisine sont entassés dans un coin, près d'une grande bassine en métal. Derrière elle se trouve l'entrée, assez étroite pour que Jacob soit obligé se mettre de côté pour passer.  _Il a dû en baver pour passer avec moi dans ses bras_ , pense-t-elle.

Un très léger tintement se fait entendre plusieurs fois. Elle lève les yeux et voit son partenaire d'évasion en train de brasser une quelconque boisson dans un petit chaudron au dessus du feu, à l'aide d'une louche qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Il en verse un peu dans un bol, qu'il lui tend.

« Bois, ça va te faire du bien, » explique-t-il.

Elle met ses mains en coupe et il dépose le bol dedans. Il passe ses mains sous celles de la jeune femme, ce qui lui permet de récupérer le bol lorsqu'elle enlève brusquement les siennes.

« C'est chaud, » souffle-t-elle en secouant ses doigts engourdis.

« Non, c'est ta peau qui est encore glacée, » explique-t-il en déposant le bol à côté de lui, au sol.

Jacob tend ensuite ses mains, paume vers le haut, dans une invitation silencieuse. La jeune femme pose les siennes par-dessus et retient un soupir de soulagement en sentant la chaleur de la peau du Natif, qui referme ses mains autours des siennes. Ils restent une ou deux minutes ainsi. Elle réalise qu'il s'est changé, sûrement avant qu'elle reprenne conscience. Puis il la lâche, récupère le bol avant de lui tendre de nouveau. Cette fois elle arrive à le conserver, même si tout son corps tremble encore.

« C'est bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« De la soupe, simplement. »

Lara boit lentement, le liquide brûlant son œsophage avec délice. Elle ne fait pas attention au natif quand il se lève, mais le regarde en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il pose des vêtements à côté d'elle.

« Change-toi. On va faire sécher tes vêtements. Tu les remettras avant de partir, » lâche-t-il et elle sent l'ordre sous-jacent.

Elle a envie de dire non, mais c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie, avec tous ses membres, alors elle hoche sèchement la tête. Il se détourne, s'asseyant sur un petit tabouret devant le feu, et attend patiemment, le temps qu'elle se change. Elle enfile le pantalon et la tunique en peau de bête – secs – avec des frissons de bien être. Parce qu'elle tremble encore, elle prend un peu plus loin un manteau épais dont la doublure est en fourrure. Elle s'avance ensuite près du feu et pose ses vêtements sur les tapis autour du foyer. Jacob se retourne lentement pour être certain de ne pas la surprendre à moitié habillée.

« Merci, » déclare-t-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol devant le feu, en face de lui, et reprenant son bol, que l'homme a rempli de nouveau.

« Je t'en prie, » répond-il, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Lara se demande à quoi il pense, tout en continuant son bol.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser là bas. Me porter t'a ralentis, » souffle-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il laisse échapper un rire en se déplaçant pour venir s'accroupir près d'elle. Lara, assise, doit lever franchement la tête pour le regarder. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il se permet de la regarder quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Et toi ? M'aurais-tu laissé ? » rétorque-t-il doucement et elle comprend que c'est sa manière de dire qu'il n'aurait simplement pas pu l'abandonner sur place.

« Je dois y réfléchir, » répond-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Mais elle croise le regard gris amusé et laisse à son tour échapper un rire. Il secoue la tête et se relève.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que j'aurais pu ne pas le faire ? » Demande-t-il en remuant la soupe dans le chaudron.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle ne sait pas. Il n'y a pas de raison, en fait.

« On va mettre ça sur ta confiance qui est effritée en ce moment, je suppose, » ajoute-t-il gentiment en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Elle pique un fard et boit pour se donner contenance. Le problème est qu'elle ne peut pas lui donner tord.

Jacob se lève et va chercher quelque chose dans le fond de la pièce. Il y reste quelques instants avant de se rapprocher de nouveau du foyer. Il ajoute des herbes à la soupe, s'assoie sur le tabouret, et mélange le breuvage. Lara sursaute presque quand sa voix s'élève de nouveau.

« Pourquoi as-tu risqué tant de choses pour venir ici ? »

Cette fois, il attend une réponse. Même s'il a toujours le dos tourné, il ne continue pas la conversation. Et la question est trop directe, trop importante.

« La Source Divine, » murmure-t-elle, mais elle sait qu'il a entendu.

Il lâche lentement sa louche.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches, » lâche-t-il.

Il pivote sur son tabouret pour faire face à la jeune femme, et pose ses avants bras sur ses genoux, le regard soudainement las.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi, » ajoute-t-il, soudainement sérieux.

Lara hésite. Doit-elle parler ? Se taire ? Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et comme dans la cellule, elle se sent parfaitement en confiance. Sa raison hurle à l'embrouille, mais elle l'ignore royalement. Elle baisse les yeux sur son bol presque vide mais ne le voit pas, déjà plongée dans ses souvenirs.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1) Référence au jeu "Tomb Raider" de 2013. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous invite à vous documenter sur le jeu chez notre ami Google ou un équivalent.**

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Quand j'étais jeune, il n'y avait que mon père et moi, » commence-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Il était archéologue, comme moi. Enfin, je le suis comme lui. Les dernières années de sa vie, il a été obsédé par les mythes qui concernaient l'immortalité. Bien entendu, personne ne prit ses théories au sérieux, moi pas plus que les autres, » explique-t-elle avant de marquer un léger temps d'arrêt et de jeter un œil à son acolyte.

Jacob est toujours sur son tabouret et la regarde, sans un mot ou un jugement dans le regard. Elle ne se rappelle pas que quelqu'un l'ait déjà regardé de cette manière. Tout le monde a son avis sur ce sujet, et ceux dont l'opinion est mesurée est rare. Trop rare.

« Ma dernière conversation avec lui a été une dispute. Il... » souffle-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Le brun se lève et vient s'assoir à côté d'elle, une jambe en tailleurs, l'autre qu'il entoure d'un bras après l'avoir remontée contre sa poitrine. Il est un peu tourné vers elle. Il se met juste assez près pour qu'elle sente son soutien mais pas trop pour ne pas la gêner. Elle puise dans sa présence le courage de continuer son récit.

« Il s'est ôté la vie, » murmure-t-elle, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Je pensais venir pour mettre un terme à tout ça, m'assurer que ses théories n'étaient que des contes de fées, mais... »

La jeune femme laisse sa phrase en suspend.

« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, » finit Jacob.

Elle tourne vivement la tête vers lui, le regard perdu.

« Et j'ai vu quelque chose que je pensais impossible !  **(1)** » s'écrit-elle à voix basse. « Ça a  _tout_  changé. J'ai réalisé que mon père était dans le vrai. »

Lara secoue la tête doucement.

« Il cherchait la Source Divine les derniers jours, avant de se tuer. Il est mort seul et brisé. Mais il est mort pour quelque chose. »

Elle s'arrête, pensant à son périple, à Ana, à Jonah.

« Tu penses donc que la Source Divine est réelle ? » demande-t-il.

La jeune femme sent qu'il la regarde mais ne veut pas se tourner vers lui.

« Honnêtement... je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sure, » avoue-t-elle. « Mais s'il n'y a qu'une seule part de vérité là-dedans, je dois la trouver, » déclare-t-elle. « Et il faudra l'étudier, et faire des recherches dessus. Ça pourrait faire une différence pour notre monde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait être caché ! » finit-elle.

Cette fois elle le regarde mais c'est lui qui a détourné les yeux. Elle voit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, mais pas un amusé comme un peu plus tôt. Un sourire désabusé, amer. Las.

« Une  _différence_  n'est pas toujours pour le meilleur, » lâche-t-il.

Elle détourne la tête et vois du coin de l'œil que lui relève la sienne pour la regarder. Il a raison. Elle le sait. Elle en a conscience. Mais là, les bénéfices seraient tellement énormes...

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que des gens comme Trinity possèdent ce secret ? » demande-t-il encore.

Il pourrait la chercher. Etre provocateur. Mais non. Il est sérieux. Inquiet peut-être même. Pourtant, elle le prend comme une réprimande d'un professeur à un élève.

« Bien sûr que non, » marmonne-t-elle en le regardant par en-dessous, mais il a de nouveau détourné le regard, alors elle fixe le sien sur le feu.

« Je voudrais te demander non pas d'abandonner ta quête, mais d'emprunter un autre chemin, » propose-t-il après un moment de silence, avec une sorte d'empressement dans la voix.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher légèrement la tête, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer. Elle se tourne vers lui et finalement, leurs yeux se croisent. Elle lutte pour ne pas détourner les yeux devant la profondeur du regard gris.

« Rejoins-nous, mon peuple et moi, » murmure-t-il. « Aide-nous à repousser Konstantin et Trinity. »

« Et une fois que ce sera fait ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Alors tu quitteras notre vallée sans rien emporter, mais en sachant que tu as fais la chose juste. »

Elle a l'impression qu'il plonge encore plus son regard dans le sien, alors que c'est physiquement impossible. Elle secoue lentement la tête, sincèrement gênée, mais ne pouvant abandonner.

« Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça, » répond-elle.

Le sourire amer d'un peu plus tôt revient sur le visage de Jacob et l'estomac de la jeune femme se serre. Elle se sent presque coupable de lui faire ça, mais ça ne change rien. Il finit par la regarder de nouveau, son sourire las toujours vissé aux lèvres.

« Peux pas, ou veux pas ? » demande-t-il, en échos à ses paroles dans la cellule. »

« Je combattrai Trinity avec toi si tu le souhaites, » déclare-t-elle en refusant de répondre, « mais mon but reste le même. »

Ils se regardent de longues secondes sans rien dire, avant que Lara cède.

« Si j'abandonne maintenant... » murmure-t-elle sans pouvoir aller plus loin, une boule dans la gorge paralysant sa voix.

« Tu te sentirais comme si tu l'avais laissé tombé, » finit le brun à sa place.

Elle hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées, et prend plusieurs respirations profondes, le temps que la boule passe.

« Ce n'est pas que pour lui, » ajoute-t-elle finalement. « J'ai besoin de réponses, Jacob. J'ai besoin de comprendre, » finit-elle, presque désemparée.

« Tu peux avoir des réponses. Cela n'implique pas de devoir tout révéler, » souligne-t-il.

De nouveau ils se regardent sans rien dire. Il y a quelque chose qui émerge lentement dans le regard de l'homme que Lara n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de l'étudier qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie de la grotte.

« Tu pars ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Je vais vérifier que Trinity ne traîne pas dans le coin et chasser un peu, » explique-t-il en attrapant un arc et un carquois posés contre la paroi rocheuse. « On ne peut pas passer par les chemins pour le moment, Konstantin doit tous les surveiller. Une fois qu'ils auront arrêté les recherches, alors nous pourrons rejoindre le village. Je serai de retour d'ici quelques heures. »

« Je sais chasser, je peux t'aider, » propose-t-elle en se mettant debout.

Il hésite clairement quelques secondes, avant de sourire.

« Repose-toi. Mange autant que tu veux, » déclare-t-il avant d'hésiter encore. « Si... tu peux repartir quand tu veux, bien entendu, même si je ne suis pas rentré. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'attendes. Je serais heureux de te présenter à mon peuple. »

Elle hésite. Mais qu'a-t-elle à perdre ? Et puis son village est sûrement plus proche de l'endroit où est caché la Source Divine que la grotte où ils se trouvent.

« Le village se trouve de l'autre côté du col de la montagne sur laquelle nous sommes. Une journée de voyage, à pieds, » explique-t-il soudain dans un marmonnement. « Il existe un chemin plus cours en passant par l'ancienne mine de cuivre, mais il sera difficile de l'atteindre. »

Son regard est tellement intense qu'elle en a du mal à déglutir. Il y a de la colère, de la résignation, surtout, et d'autres émotions qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre.

« Repose-toi. Je serai vite de retour, » répète-t-il.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, voulant dire quelque chose mais se retient.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Fais attention à toi, Jacob, » déclare-t-elle seulement, la gorge nouée.

Il hoche la tête et sort.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Seule, Lara en profite pour réfléchir à la Source Divine. Elle en arrive toujours à la conclusion qu'il faut trouver comment elle fonctionne.  _Guérir toutes les maladies_ , tourne en boucle dans son cerveau. Entre autres choses.

Elle se repose un moment, couchée en chien de fusil près du feu, enroulée dans le manteau. Quand elle se réveille, elle reprend un peu de soupe. Ses pensées se dirigent vers l'homme qu'elle a libéré.

Il y a quelque chose à propos de Jacob qui la dérange, mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre réellement la main dessus. Oui, il y a son regard, qui est parfois si intense, mais ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel. Son peuple a vécu tellement de choses, porte tellement de cicatrices et de souvenirs qu'ils doivent posséder des âmes usées et sages. Et puis ils vivent dans des conditions difficiles.

C'est étrange, sa simple présence a quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait lui dire n'importe quoi, ça ne le déconcerterait pas. Et puis, elle ne sent aucun jugement de sa part.

Le problème, c'est qu'en parallèle de tout ça, elle n'a aucun moyen de vérifier qui il est et qu'il est quasiment impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense. Ce qui le rend potentiellement très dangereux.

En dépit de tout ce à quoi elle vient de penser, l'instinct de la jeune femme lui dit que c'est un homme bon. Il lui a sauvé la vie après tout.

Elle décide de lui faire confiance... au moins pour le moment. Mais elle ne peut pas se débarrasser de l'étrange impression qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il lui a laissé croire. Il est tellement flou et ambigu dans ses réponses...

Le temps passe, elle reste près du feu. Elle sent que sa peau s'est réchauffée. Pourtant, elle a froid. Elle tremble même un peu par moment. Mais cette sensation-là, elle la connait très bien. Ce n'est pas la température qui la glace. C'est la solitude.

Elle remet ses vêtements à peu près secs... et renfile le manteau de Jacob par-dessus. Après une hésitation, elle décide de jeter un œil au dehors. L'entrée de la grotte débouche sur une toute petite plateforme rocheuse qui surplombe un plateau naturel, comme si on avait creusé avec une pelle géante un plateau dans le flan de la montagne. Peut-être un ancien volcan dont un pan de cratère se serait effondré.

Au pied de la grotte, une quarantaine de mètres en contrebas, sur le plateau, se trouve une forêt et un peu plus loin un complexe à l'abandon... _ou qui a l'air abandonné et qui ne va pas tarder à grouiller de soldats de Trinity, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas,_  pense-t-elle. Les bâtiments démarrent au niveau du plateau mais s'étendent en hauteur sur une bonne centaine de mètres, si ce n'est plus. Des routes ont été taillées à flan de montagne. Une fois qu'elle a repéré des ouvertures un peu partout dans la roche, elle comprend que c'est la mine dont a parlé Jacob.

Un peu plus loin, un sentier longe la montagne. Il se sépare en deux et va à la fois en direction du sommet et du complexe. Elle voit les traces de pas de Jacob qui descendent. Elle fronce les sourcils, se demandant s'il est parti espionner le complexe, avant de remarquer un cerf en contrebas.

Elle rentre dans la grotte et attend encore, commençant à tourner en rond. Plusieurs heures sont passées. Et si Jacob avait eu un souci ? S'il s'était fait capturé de nouveau... Elle essaie de l'appeler via la radio mais ne reçoit aucune réponse.

Elle retourne sur la plateforme pour se changer les idées – et guetter les environs – lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit en contrebas.

Elle jugule la panique qu'elle sent monter brutalement et se force à réfléchir. Mais d'autres coups de feu résonnent.

Elle ne peut rester sans rien faire. Parce que c'est peut-être Jacob qui est en train de se faire tirer comme un lapin. Elle se précipite à l'intérieur, récupère son arc, ses flèches et son pistolet avant de ressortir en courant de la grotte, en direction du sentier.

Lorsqu'elle arrive en bas, il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Elle suit les traces de pas dans la neige, mais elle croise d'autres traces, de la même pointure, et elle ne sait pas lesquelles suivre. Désemparée, elle en choisit une au hasard.

Elle se faufile entre les arbres, longe la montagne pour essayer de se fondre dans le paysage. Elle arrive en bordure du complexe mais de hauts grillages surmontés de barbelés l'obligent à trouver une entrée. Elle se faufile à un endroit où le grillage a été découpé sur un bon mètre de haut.

Elle slalome entre les bâtiments et se fige lorsque sa radio grésille.

« Lara ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demande la voix clairement inquiète de son compagnon de route.

La jeune femme s'appuie contre le mur le plus proche et ferme les yeux, soupirant de soulagement.

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. Je suis rentré en entendant les coups de feu mais tu n'étais plus là ! » s'écrie-t-il à voix basse, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

« Je suis désolée, » marmonne-t-elle. « J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être sur toi qu'on tirait. »

« Tu aurais d'autant plus dû rester cachée ! » siffle-t-il. « Passons. Où te trouves-tu ? »

« Au pied de la vieille mine. »

« D'accord. Ne reviens pas sur tes pas. Grimpe. Les soviétiques ont bouché toutes les entrées, exceptées les deux plus hautes, parce que la route s'est effondrée, » explique-t-il. « Mais tu pourras passer. Seuls les véhicules n'y ont plus accès. »

« Très bien. »

« Je te rejoins à l'entrée de la mine, je connais un chemin à peu près sûr entre la grotte et l'entrée haute de l'installation. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? »

Elle évalue la distance, le dénivelé, le complexe en lui-même.

« Oui. Je me mets en route immédiatement. »

« Fais attention, Lara, Le chemin est dangereux. Le vent est plus fort en hauteur. Reste le plus possible collé à la paroi, » ajoute-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai fais pire, » répond-elle.

« À plus tard. »

La jeune femme inspire profondément. Sa peau est glacée, pourtant elle se sent moins gelée de l'intérieur. Elle secoue la tête de dépit. Elle se désespère. Mais le fait est là. Il va bien et surtout, il ne l'a pas abandonnée.

Elle se dirige vers la route et commence son ascension. Avancer est difficile. Elle a de la neige jusqu'à mi mollet. Mais plus elle monte, plus son environnement se dévoile. Et il est magnifique. Des sommets à perte de vue, le soleil qui enflamme les pans des montagnes un peu plus loin. C'est dommage qu'au dessus d'eux les nuages fassent tomber la neige. Mais le vent les pousse et bientôt le soleil arrivera.

En attendant, elle remonte encore une fois le col du manteau de Jacob pour se protéger des rafales qui lui fouettent le visage. Plus elle monte, plus le vent siffle tellement fort qu'il l'assourdit presque. Pour être certaine de l'entendre au cas où il la contacte, elle cale la radio dans son écharpe et serre le tissu autour pour ne pas la perdre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Lara, » grésille soudain sa radio alors qu'elle a fait approximativement les trois quarts du chemin.

Elle sursaute avant de se tasser dans un renfoncement de la roche et de coller la radio à son oreille.

« Je t'écoute Jacob. »

« Trinity vient d'arriver. Au moins deux hélicoptères sont en approche. Je suppose qu'ils vont déposer des hommes un peu partout. Sois prudente. »

« Ok. Ne me contacte pas sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. On ne sait pas quelle est leur fréquence. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer. »

« Bien entendu. Je serai à l'entrée d'ici une quarantaine de minutes. Je t'attendrai. »

« C'est noté. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle hésite à couper la radio mais ne peut s'y résoudre. S'il a besoin d'aide... Elle la replace – toujours allumée – dans son écharpe et continue à avancer. Elle estime qu'il lui reste une bonne heure et demie de trajet.

L'hélicoptère se pose non loin d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, mais elle passe sans encombre. À cause de leurs équipements, les soldats en bavent pour avancer, plus qu'elle. Elle les sème rapidement. Un moment plus tard, l'hélico repasse et va se poser franchement plus haut cette fois. Plus de soldats se déploient.

Et l'archéologue continue à avancer, inlassablement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Lara ! » crache la radio alors qu'elle traverse un bâtiment.

Le ton de Jacob est affolé.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse en se cachant dans un bureau.

Elle n'a vu personne aux alentours mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne faut pas être prudent.

« Je suis coincé ! Ne m'attends pas ! Je... »

Et puis plus rien.

« Jacob ! JACOB ! Merde ! » s'écrie-t-elle pas très silencieusement en se retenant de frapper dans quelque chose.

Sa voix ne porte pas très loin, avalée par la tempête, mais tous les murs sont de métal et frapper dedans emporterait la résonance du coup bien trop loin.

Elle avance plus vite, prenant moins de précautions.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle arrive finalement tout en haut de l'installation. Deux wagons à moitié remplis attendent du minerai qui n'arrivera jamais. Elle longe le premier et s'arrête. Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, elle voit le sentier qui part de l'entrée de la mine et longe la montagne. Dans la neige, elle repère de multiples traces de pas.

L'estomac de Lara se contracte à cause de la peur qui la saisit.  _Trinity a suivi le chemin et a trouvé Jacob_. Oubliant la prudence, elle se met à courir. Alors dépasse le second wagon, un bras jaillit à hauteur de son visage et elle le prend de plein fouet, se retrouvant projetée au sol, sur le dos.

Le choc l'étourdit quelques secondes, et un soldat est déjà sur elle, le couteau sortit, prêt à frapper. Pourtant il se fige et glisse sur le côté alors que son regard se voile. Il tombe à moitié sur Lara, qui reste immobile, ne comprenant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette qu'elle a apprit à connaître les heures précédentes se précipite sur elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Jacob en poussant le soldat et l'aidant à se relever.

« Oui, juste étourdie, » souffle-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il la lâche pour récupérer le couteau qu'il a lancé dans le dos du soldat et l'essuie sur son pantalon avant de le ranger dans son étui à la ceinture. Il se baisse de nouveau et prend celui du soldat, avant de le tendre à la jeune femme qui le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

Ils se regardent un instant sans rien dire, avant que le natif sourie.

« Il semble que nous prenons l'habitude de sauver la vie de l'autre, » lâche-t-il.

Elle ne peut empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever à son tour.

« Ça me fait un coup de retard. Merci, en tout cas, » souffle-t-elle. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu précipitée ainsi ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle détourne le regard.

« J'ai vu les traces sur le sentier, » explique-t-elle en montrant le chemin par lequel le brun était arrivé. « J'ai pensé que les soldats étaient partis à ta poursuite. Alors j'ai... peut-être que j'ai oublié de réfléchir et que je me suis précipitée. »

Elle détourne les yeux et il pose une main sur son épaule.

« Lara ? Lara, regarde-moi, » demande-t-il d'une voix douce et attend qu'elle obéisse avant de continuer. « C'est tout à ton honneur et je suis touché que tu aies voulu me secourir. Mais notre principal objectif est de prévenir le village. Si nous mourrons tous les deux, ils sont perdus. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« J'ai compris. Je ferai attention. »

Il la lâche avant de se tourner vers le trou béant dans la roche, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

« L'entrée est là. »

Il lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » déclare-t-il après une hésitation. « Trinity n'a pas encore pénétré la montagne. Je peux le faire seul. J'ai l'habitude de le faire seul. »

Elle ne le regarde même pas et avance.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, » répond-elle. « Et je n'ai pas encore les réponses à mes questions. »

« Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, » soupire-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu alors que tu ne souhaites pas que j'atteigne mon but ? » demande-t-elle.

« Parce que j'ai vu ce dont tu es capable. Et tu pourrais arriver par toi-même à ce qu'abrite la montagne. Autant que tu prennes le moins de risques possibles pour y arriver. Je ne veut pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, » explique-t-il.

« Même si ça veut dire prendre le risque que je dévoile ce que j'aurais appris ? »

Elle le voit du coin de l'œil hausser les épaules.

« J'ai toujours l'espoir que tu changes d'avis, » répond-il.

Elle retient un sourire. Elle ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer, mais elle sait que sa motivation à ne pas garder le secret est basée sur des valeurs honnêtes. Elle ne voit sincèrement pas ce qui lui permet d'avoir l'air si sûr de lui. Plus que ça, même. D'avoir l'air si serein.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils se faufilent à travers les éboulis que les avalanches successives ont déposés devant l'entrée et se retrouvent à l'intérieur.

S'il n'y a plus de vent, il règne une humidité folle et la température est toujours en dessous de zéro, en témoigne les quelques flaques gelées sur lesquelles ils marchent.

Le natif récupère une branche, au bout de laquelle il enroule un morceau de tissus. Il sort un petit flacon de sa poche et verse un peu de liquide sur le tissu. Puis il range le flacon et cette fois sort un briquet, qu'il utilise pour allumer la torche. Lara comprend que le flacon contient de l'huile pour le briquet. Elle fronce les sourcils en se demandant où il a pu trouver ça.

« Il y a régulièrement des soldats russes qui essaient de passer à travers la montagne. Nous récupérons tout ce qui nous est utile sur leurs cadavres, » explique Jacob devant son regard interrogatif.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il lui tend la torche, avant d'en faire une seconde pour lui-même. Elle ne relève même pas qu'il lui a encore une fois répondu avant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Ils commencent leur avancée.

« Ce chemin nous permet de traverser la montagne en une journée. Mon peuple a utilisé ces passages lorsque les soviétiques sont arrivés et ont commencé à creuser. Les chemins étaient bien moins larges, à l'époque, » raconte le brun, pour faire passer le temps, suppose Lara. « Au fur et à mesure des années, les soviets ont creusé de plus en plus loin, transformant la montagne en passoire, élargissant les passages qui avaient été creuses des siècles plus tôt. »

« Qu'ont-ils trouvés là-dedans ? »

« Assez de choses pour les rendre curieux, » marmonne le natif. « Ils ont utilisé des machines et des explosifs pour aller plus profond, occasionnant beaucoup de dégâts. La plupart des vieux passages se sont effondrés. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est sans danger. »

Elle hoche simplement la tête, imaginant ce qu'a pu être l'excavation de milliers de tonnes de roches.

Ils avancent en silence des heures durant. Ils profitent d'un lapin égaré que Lara abat d'une flèche dans la tête pour faire une pause et manger.

« Tu vises bien, » s'étonne-t-il en regardant la tête du lapin, transpercée de part en part juste derrière les yeux. « Peu de gens s'intéressent aux anciennes armes maintenant que les armes à feu sont répandues.

« Eh bien, je suis archéologue. Mon père l'était. Je suppose que ce n'est pas étonnant que j'ai appris des choses comme l'équitation ou le tir à l'arc. Et puis, j'aime chasser ainsi. Sans arme à feu, » répond-elle avec un sourire un peu gêné – elle n'est pas à l'aise qu'il la complimente. « Pour combien de temps en avons-nous encore ? »

Elle voit bien qu'il n'est pas dupe du changement de sujet mais n'insiste pas.

« On a marché sept ou huit heures. Il nous en reste approximativement trois. »

Elle hoche la tête et se relève. Ils sont repartis depuis une grosse demi-heure lorsqu'un grondement se fait entendre. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la montagne tremble légèrement autour d'eux.

« Ils ont trouvé les vieux équipement de forage, » suppose Jacob. « Ils vont essayer de finir ce que les soviétiques ont commencé. »

« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, » marmonne la jeune femme.

« Non, en effet, » confirme le natif sur le même ton.

« Et il est trop tard pour prendre un autre chemin. »

« De toute façon, il n'y en a plus. Plus maintenant, » rappelle-t-il. « Que Trinity reprenne le forage... complique les choses, » lâche-t-il avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt pour jeter un œil à Lara.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande-t-elle.

« Les soviétiques... ne se sont pas arrêtés très loin de... certaines choses, » confie-t-il.

De nouveau, la terre tremble, et continue de trembler encore et encore.

« Ils vont faire s'écrouler toute la montagne, » grogne-t-elle en comprenant qu'ils ont réellement reprit le travail.

« Les engins de forage ne sont pas prévus pour faire du travail délicat, » lâche le brun.

Puis une explosion se fait entendre et la montagne bouge violemment autour d'eux. Des roches se détachent du plafond.

« Ils font sauter les tunnels inférieurs, » comprend Jacob en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est de la folie ! Ils vont tout faire effondrer ! Viens ! »

Il prend la jeune femme par le poignet et se met à courir. Une quarantaine de secondes plus tard, Lara se jette soudainement sur son compagnon de tout son poids, les faisant atterrir violemment au sol un bon mètre plus loin. Elle redresse la tête et voit une pierre d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de long et quarante de large à l'endroit où Jacob se tenait un instant plus tôt.

Elle se tourne vers lui au moment où il relève la sienne et leurs nez se choquent.

« Pardon ! » s'exclame la jeune femme.

« Excuse-moi, » déclare le brun en même temps.

Lara se décale un peu, pour ne plus écraser le natif mais ne se relève pas pour autant. Elle a eu une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie. Son cœur bat encore à un rythme effréné et ce n'est pas de réaliser qu'elle a failli le perdre qui va la calmer.

« Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'inquiète-t-elle en tâtant avec une certaine fébrilité ses bras et son torse pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas de blessure cachée.

Il se redresse en position assise et attrape ses poignets.

« Eh, tout va bien, je n'ai rien, » la rassure-t-il.

Elle redresse la tête pour le regarder et cherche dans ses yeux s'il ment. Elle ne détecte pas grand-chose, mais pas de douleur. Le soulagement s'empare d'elle et elle se laisse aller contre lui en poussant un soupir. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et elle le sent soupirer à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin, » énonce-t-il.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Dans son esprit, la pierre est encore en train de se détacher de la voûte du tunnel pour s'écraser sur Jacob. Un frisson la parcourt et elle rouvre des yeux qu'elle n'a pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Il resserre un peu son étreinte sur elle.

« Merci, » murmure-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, » répond-elle avec un fantôme de sourire.

« Je sais qu'on a tendance à se sauver la vie, mais on va éviter d'en faire un concours, d'accord ? »

« Je suis d'accord, » accepte-t-elle. « Surtout maintenant qu'on est à égalité, » ajoute-t-elle dans un rire.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le voit secouer la tête, partagé entre amusement et dépit.

« Tu es insupportable, » se lamente-t-il, mais son regard déborde littéralement de reconnaissance. « On peut continuer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » accepte-t-elle, mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

Elle est encore secouée. Elle frotte son visage de ses mains pour essayer d'enlever les images qui la hantent encore. Le bras autour d'elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle, » demande-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste... j'ai  _vraiment_  cru que tu allais... » avoue-t-elle dans un murmure, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

Il hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien. Elle amorce un mouvement pour se relever et il la lâche immédiatement. Elle sourit intérieurement. Il l'a gardée contre lui tant qu'elle en a eu besoin mais l'a lâchée dès qu'elle a bougé. Une nouvelle sensation étrange la parcourt. C'était comme s'il savait exactement quoi faire et quand le faire.

Une fois debout, elle a l'impression que le froid et l'humidité la saisissent et la glacent jusqu'aux os. Son instinct la pousse à retrouver la source de chaleur qu'elle a eue à disposition les minutes d'avant mais elle ne peut décemment pas se coller contre son compagnon de route. À la place, elle lui tend une main dont il se saisit pour s'aider à se relever.

Ils récupèrent une des deux torches – l'autre a été brisée par la chute de la pierre – et se remettent en route. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le tunnel est presque complètement bouché. Étouffant un juron, le natif escalade l'éboulement.

« Tu pourrais passer, » déclare-t-il. « Mais pas moi. »

« Alors je passe et on déblaie chacun de notre côté, » propose-t-elle.

Il redescend et secoue la tête.

« Non. S'ils ont commencé à forer, alors nous manquons potentiellement de temps. S'ils creusent dans la bonne direction, chaque heure compte. »

« Et s'ils vont dans la mauvaise ? »

« Des jours. Moins d'une semaine je pense, de toute façon, » réfléchit-il. « Tu pars devant. Je déblaie et je te rattrape ensuite, » ordonne-t-il.

Elle veut discuter, mais il a raison alors elle se contente de hocher la tête. Elle se faufile de l'autre côté. Il attrape sa main avant qu'elle ait le temps de l'enlever et elle se tourne vers lui.

« Trouve Sofia. Explique-lui qu'ils ont recommencé le forage et que des soldats de Trinity risquent d'arriver, par le col, » explique-t-il.

« Sofia ? » demande-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas mais l'affection intense et la tendresse qui brûlent soudainement au fond de son regard donnent à la jeune femme tous les renseignements dont elle a besoin.

Elle hoche la tête, descend prudemment l'éboulement et une fois sur le sol du tunnel, se retourne. Elle échange un dernier regard avec le brun avant de partir au pas de course. Elle essaie d'étouffer la pointe de jalousie qui a jaillit à la mention de cette  _Sofia_.

Elle ricane intérieurement, se moquant d'elle-même.  _Forcément qu'il est avec quelqu'un. Marié, peut-être. Et de toute façon, c'est absolument hors de propos._  Elle le connait depuis à peine plus d'un jour. Chassant ses pensées, elle se concentre sur le chemin qu'elle prend.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle n'est pas certaine du temps qui a passé, une quinzaine de minutes ? Une vingtaine ? Lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion survient. Elle se colle contre la paroi du tunnel le temps que les morceaux de roche finissent de tomber.

« Jacob ? Es-tu là. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » appelle-t-elle immédiatement par la radio une fois que le tunnel est de nouveau stable.

Mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Elle s'arrête, serre les poings, hésitant sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle  _veut_  aller le chercher, mais elle  _doit_  prévenir les autres. Il compte sur elle pour ça. Et puis elle ne sait pas si d'autres éboulements ont été provoqués entre eux deux. Alors elle décide de continuer, se disant qu'elle pourra envoyer des hommes du village déblayer le tunnel.

Elle court autant qu'elle le peut, faisant de courtes pauses pour récupérer son souffle. Enfin, elle sort de la mine. Elle se trouve dans une forêt. Sans neige. Où la température avoisine les vingt degrés. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant absolument pas commence cela est possible. Elle est en Sibérie. C'est juste... impossible.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lara ne peut aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Trois personnes se laissent tomber de l'arbre le plus proche. Deux hommes blonds et la jeune file rousse qui a menacé de l'abattre la fois suivante où elle la verrait. Ils sortent des flèches de leur carquois et les encochent, prêts à les tirer au moindre geste de sa part, suppose Lara. Elle ne sait que faire. Elle n'a rien pour se défendre. Et de toute manière, elle suppose qu'il s'agit du peuple de Jacob. Elle doit donc les convaincre de la laisser en vie et encore plus délicat, de l'écouter.

« Reste où tu es, » ordonne la femme en se rapprochant.

Lara se rend compte qu'elle est jeune. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de dix huit ans.

« Du calme, du calme, » souffle Lara. « Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Tu sais que je ne suis pas avec Trinity ! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » demande la jeune fille.

« Je... j'ai aidé l'un des vôtres à s'échapper, » tente la brune. « Un homme qui s'appelle Jacob. »

L'autre fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'eux.

« Où est-il ? »

« Nous étions ensemble mais nous avons été séparés dans les mines, » explique Lara.

« Elle l'a tué ! » s'exclame un des hommes.

« Quoi ? Non ! Non ! » s'affole-t-elle alors qu'ils arment leurs arcs.

La situation est en train de déraper stupidement.

« Jacob ne donnerait jamais sa confiance à un étranger, » déclare la femme avec mépris.

« Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! » insiste Lara.

« Je t'avais prévenu. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Tu aurais dû partir ! » siffle-t-elle.

« Mais... C'est Jacob qui m'a dit de venir vous prévenir ! »

« NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! Tu n'en es pas digne ! » hurle la jeune fille en bandant à son tour son arc.

« Sofia ! Assez ! » s'exclame soudain une voix grave dans le dos de Lara.

 _Sofia_?! Elle se demande si elle n'a pas mal compris. Cette gamine fait naître des étoiles dans les yeux du Natif ?

Jacob déboule littéralement, à bout de souffle, et s'arrête en trébuchant presque aux côtés de l'aventurière. Il tousse plusieurs fois, les mains sur les genoux. Un peu inquiète, Lara veut poser une main sur son épaule, mais la présence des autres la freine.

« Père ! » s'exclame la jeune fille en s'approchant du natif, qui la prend dans ses bras.

Lara pince les lèvres. Elle a définitivement mal interprété le regard de Jacob, un peu plus tôt. Elle se sent bête de sa jalousie, soudain. Elle se demande soudain quel âge a le natif pour avoir une fille de cet âge.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, » déclare Sofia, le nez dans le col du manteau de l'homme.

Il la garde dans son étreinte quelques secondes avant de la reculer et de se tourner vers Lara.

« Je suis content que tu t'en sois sortie, » déclare-t-il. « Pardonne Sofia, elle est... prudente, » ajoute-t-il en prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

Il a l'air de dire que le comportement de la jeune fille est normal. Pourtant, il y a dans son regard une lueur désolée que Lara ne comprend pas vraiment. Il n'a pas de raison de se sentir ainsi.

« Dans sa position, j'aurais fait de même, » déclare l'archéologue avec sincérité.

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » demande Sofia.

« Trinity arrive. En force. Nous devons nous préparer, » lâche le brun.

« Et elle ? » demande la jeune fille en désignant Lara d'un geste du menton.

Jacob plonge dans le regard de la brune, qui le laisse faire sans rien dire. Essayer de se faire oublier semble être la meilleure tactique pour le moment.

« C'est une amie, » déclare-t-il en regardant les deux gardes puis sa fille. « Celui qui essaie de lui faire du mal aura à faire à moi. Vous avez ma parole. N'importe qui, » finit-il sur un ton que Lara ne lui connait pas.

Il les menace. Sofia hoche sèchement la tête et se détourne, suivie des deux gardes. Lara regarde autour d'elle et repère rapidement des ruines, un peu partout, enfouies sous la végétation.

« Nous ne devons pas être loin de la cité perdue du prophète, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même mais Jacob l'entend.

« Viens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, » déclare-t-il en faisant signe à Lara de le suivre. « Fredrik ! Fais préparer l'armurerie, et sécurise les remparts. Ils sont presque là, mais nous sommes plus nombreux. Va, maintenant ! » ordonne-t-il à un des deux gardes.

« Tout de suite, » répond-il en disparaissant dans la végétation alentour.

« Les enfants et les aînés sont vulnérables, » déclare Sofia.

Lara se demande si la jeune rousse n'est pas censé faire partie des enfants.

« Il faut les emmener dans les catacombes. Ils y seront à l'abri. »

Il se tourne vers le second garde.

« Allumez les feux. Tous les villages de la vallée doivent être alertés. »

« J'y vais, » acquiesce-t-il en partant à son tour.

Lara comprend doucement qu'il n'est ni un villageois, ni le chef du village, mais le leader de tout un peuple.

Ils marchent en silence une petite dizaine de minutes dans la forêt parsemée de ruines avant de grimper toute une série de marches. Puis ils arrivent enfin en haut. Ils se trouvent au sommet d'une colline, avec un point de vue dégagé. Lara peut voir la vallée à des kilomètres à la ronde. Au milieu d'une forêt presque tropicale, des ruines s'élèvent de manière totalement aléatoire. Tout autour d'eux, il y a des restes d'autres habitations, mêlées à des maisons plus récentes – ou reconstruites. Et partout, des villageois vaquent à leurs occupations. Tout autour de la vallée, quelques centaines de mètres plus haut, y compris au-dessus d'eux, la neige reprend ses droits. Mais la vallée en elle-même est verdoyante.

« Incroyable, » murmure-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

« Sofia, bat de rappel de tous nos guerriers et retrouve-moi dans le Haut-Village, » ordonne Jacob.

Elle hoche la tête, avant de poser une main sur son bras.

« Ne disparaît pas à nouveau, Père, » demande-t-elle.

Il pose une main par-dessus la sienne sans rien dire – ne pouvant faire une telle promesse – et elle se détourne. Il la regarde quelques instants avant de jeter un œil au village.

« Il reste tant à faire, » soupire-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lara. « Si nous avions eu plus de temps, je t'aurais donné quelque indications pour... »

« Plus tard, » l'interrompt-elle. « Pour l'instant, je vais faire ce que je peux pour aider. »

Il se fige avant de hocher la tête et poser une main sur son épaule, de la reconnaissance dans le regard.

« Va, tu as des choses à faire. Je saurai me débrouiller, » assure-t-elle.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il lui sourit avant de la laisser à son tour. Elle fait un tour du village, saluant les gens qu'elle croise. Ils sont tous plus ou moins méfiants, mais à son second passage, lorsqu'elle offre son aide, certains acceptent. Elle passe les heures suivantes à chasser du petit gibier, à réparer une échelle pour la petite tour de guet, à transporter de l'huile jusqu'au feu d'alarme avant de l'allumer, et d'autres menus travaux.

Elle ne s'arrête seulement lorsque la luminosité est trop faible à cause de la nuit tombante. Elle erre un peu dans le village, éclairé par des torches. Les habitants sont en train de manger, alors il ne reste personne à l'extérieur. Elle se rend compte qu'il y a une maison dédiée à la cuisine, où les villageois viennent tous chercher leurs repas. Certains lui proposent de manger avec eux mais elle refuse poliment. Elle a besoin d'un peu de calme. Elle s'éloigne un peu du village, tue un lapin, le dépèce, avant de faire un tout petit feu de camp au sommet de la colline par laquelle ils sont arrivés, sur lequel elle le cuit à la broche.

La lune se lève, nimbant la vallée d'une lueur irréelle et magnifique. Le reflet sur la neige des sommets créée un halo argenté qui donne l'impression à Lara de se trouver au cœur d'un nuage, ou dans l'espace, entourée d'étoiles. Elle regarde le village qui commence à s'endormir, les derniers villageois se souhaitant une bonne nuit avec des grands sourires. Elle repense à sa journée.

Elle doit reconnaître à ce peuple qu'ils sont résilients. Ils savent qu'une attaque est imminente et pourtant ils restent sereins, continuent à vivre comme s'ils ne risquaient pas de mourir dans les jours suivants.

Elle repense aux dernières semaines. À la Source Divine. À Trinity. C'est elle qui les a amenés là. C'est chez elle qu'ils ont volé le livre qu'ils ont découvert la vallée. Remplie de culpabilité et de rage, elle se fait le serment de les défendre, quitte à se sacrifier pour eux. Tant que Trinity ne serait pas repoussé, elle laisserait de côté sa quête de la Source Divine.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, elle se force à finir son lapin et éteint le feu. Elle s'allonge à même la pierre et contemple les étoiles, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans ses réflexions.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle entend des pas mais n'a pas l'envie nécessaire pour s'enquérir de l'identité de son visiteur.

« Te voilà, » déclare Jacob en arrivant. « J'ai croisé certains villageois. Ils sont étonnés de l'aide que tu leur as apportée, mais ils en sont ravis, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire franc.

Elle se redresse tout de même et force un sourire pour donner le change mais il voit à travers.

« Un problème ? »

Elle ne veut pas en parler. C'est tellement personnel. Mais il la regarde avec cette inquiétude dans les yeux, et elle a encore l'impression que quoi qu'elle dise, il ne la jugera pas.

« La présence de Trinity, les personnes qu'ils ont blessées, tuées, » elle secoue la tête. « Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais. Ça me- ça me ronge, » murmure-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est de ma faute, je les ai guidés jusqu'ici. » précise-t-elle, les larmes tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il pose une main sur son épaule et la serre doucement. La boule dans sa gorge se desserre.

_Comment fait-il ?_

« Lara, tu ne peux pas penser ainsi. Ça va te consumer et tu vas te rendre dingue. Trinity aurait trouvé cet endroit, tôt ou tard, » rappelle-t-il. « Tu ne les as pas sciemment attirés ici. C'est tout ce dont tu dois te rappeler. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu dans les mines tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai appelé, après la seconde explosion ? » demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai voulu te contacter pour savoir si tu allais bien. La seconde explosion a fait bouger les roches et dégager le passage, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus ma radio. Elle a dû tomber dans le chaos qui a suivi la première explosion. Alors j'ai couru. J'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais tu avais un bon quart d'heure d'avance et tu allais vite, » explique-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais à la tête de ton peuple, » continue-t-elle.

« Si j'avais pu choisir, je ne l'aurais pas été, » répond-il simplement.

« C'est bien. Ça te rend moins sensible à l'attrait du pouvoir, » assure la jeune femme avec un peu d'amusement.

Un sourire de connivence étire les lèvres de l'homme.

« Plus sérieusement, je sais que je ne te connais pas ou presque, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir de ton comportement, je crois que si tu ne l'as pas choisi, tu es capable de les guider dans la bonne direction. De toute manière, si vous êtes toujours ici, c'est que tu as pris les bonnes décisions. »

C'est à son tour de hausser une épaule.

« Pourquoi est-ce toi qui a été choisi ? »

« Je n'ai pas été choisis. Je suis le... descendant du prophète, » lâche-t-il avec tellement de réticence qu'elle n'ose pas lui en parler plus.

Un silence paisible tombe. Lara profite de la présence silencieuse de son compagnon de route et du calme de la nuit. Elle est exténuée et pourtant, elle ne veut pas aller se coucher. Au bout d'un moment, elle le sent bouger un peu et se tourner vers elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas attendue, dans grotte, » déclare-t-il et il y a un soupçon de frustration et de relent d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je n'allais pas rester cachée, » rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire. « J'ai entendu des coups de feu, je ne savais pas où tu étais... »

« Tu aurais pu essayer de me prévenir. »

Une moue contrite se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle lui jette un coup d'œil.

« J'avais peur de révéler ta position. »

Il grommelle, mais il finit par hocher la tête.

« Tu as gardé mon manteau, en plus, » ajoute-t-il d'un ton faussement agacé.

« Il est chaud. Et j'avais froid, » avoue-t-elle.

« Tu avais chaud pourtant avant que je parte. »

 _Oui mais voilà, tu es parti et j'ai eu froid,_  manque-t-elle de répondre, ce qui est ridicule. Il n'a rien changé à la température de la pièce. Quoiqu'en y repensant... ses mains chaudes, sa présence, son regard, et dans le tunnel, son bras autour d'elle, son... non.

_Non. Certainement pas._

Pourquoi pense-t-elle à ça ?

« Lara ? Tout va bien ? » l'interroge-t-il.

Revenant à la réalité, elle est prise au piège du regard gris. L'inquiétude qui danse au fond la déstabilise et la touche en même temps.

« Excuse-moi, je suis juste fatiguée, » botte-t-elle en touche.

« Et moi qui te parle au lieu de te laisser te reposer, » siffle-t-il, en colère contre lui-même. « Viens, suis-moi, » ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

Ils traversent le village, Jacob glissant un mot au peu de personnes encore debout qu'ils croisent.

« Je ne sais pas quel sentiment est le plus fort, » souffle-t-elle alors qu'ils ont dépassé le cœur du village et s'enfoncent dans les bois. « Ta dévotion envers eux ou leur confiance en toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens privilégiée de pouvoir y assister. »

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, il tourne la tête vers elle. Malgré la pénombre, elle voit la reconnaissance dans son regard.

« Merci, » répond-il, la voix plus basse que d'habitude.

Ils passent devant la maison de Sofia qui salue son père et ignore Lara.

Une fois la maison derrière eux, il s'arrête au milieu du chemin et soupire.

« Lara, je suis réellement désolé que ma fille ait été... plus qu'inhospitalière. »

« Je comprends. Je suis simplement contente que tu sois arrivé à temps... et que tu te sois porté garant pour moi. »

« C'est normal. Tu n'as pas bravé tous ces dangers pour finalement te faire transpercer en arrivant au refuge que je t'ai demandé de rejoindre, » déclare le brun.

« Vous avez raison de vous protéger. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. »

Il hoche la tête.

« D'autant que mon peuple a été obligé de passer ces derniers siècles à combattre les étrangers, » explique-t-il à voix basse.

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard, une souffrance plus grande, qui fait penser à Lara qu'il ne lui dit pas tout. Comme s'il avait personnellement quelque chose à reprocher aux étrangers.

« Ce n'est pas une habitude facile à perdre. Mais si tu veux continuer à aider, fais-le. Ils sauront reconnaître une personne qui travaille dur pour leur venir en aide. Ce sera le meilleur moyen de gagner leur confiance, si tu souhaites le faire, » ajoute-t-il.

« Je comprends, » assure-t-elle, « mais je ne les aide pas pour ça. »

Il sourit, clairement amusé.

« Je sais, » répond-il seulement. « Et ils s'en rendront compte également. »

Lara lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Et la tienne, de confiance ? » demande-t-elle. « Quand l'obtiendrai-je ? »

Il hausse un sourcil mais ne répond pas, se contentant de reprendre sa marche. Lara ne sait plus soudain sur quel pied danser.

« Je pensais te faire dormir avec ma fille, » explique-t-il une fois la maison loin derrière eux, « mais étant donné votre rencontre... »

Lara ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Effectivement, il vaut mieux éviter si tu veux me retrouver en vie demain, » admet-elle. « Mais ne te t'embête pas à me trouver un toit. J'ai dormi dehors ces dernières nuits, malgré le froid. Ici il fait tellement meilleur. Je peux dormir à la belle étoile. »

Une fois encore, il sourit vaguement mais ne répond rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à une autre maison.

« J'aurais pu te loger chez n'importe qui, qui ne te vois pas comme une ennemie, c'est-à-dire tout le monde excepté ma fille, mais je me suis dis que ça serait plus simple si tu dormais chez moi. Je n'ai qu'une chambre mais un canapé, » débite-t-il en poussant la porte.

Lara n'a pas le temps de dire ce qu'elle en pense qu'il la pousse gentiment à rentrer d'une main dans le bas du dos.

À l'intérieur, le mobilier est spartiate mais confortable. Le rez-de-chaussée n'est qu'une seule grande pièce avec la cuisine dans un coin, et le salon dans la continuité, la cheminée au milieu. Un escalier pour accéder à une mezzanine se trouve dans un coin et le dernier – coin – est cloisonné, sûrement pour les commodités.

Autour de la cheminée sont disposés deux fauteuils et un canapé. Des tapis ornent presque toute la surface du sol.

« Je vais vérifier que ma chambre est en ordre, tu pourras monter te coucher tout de suite après, » déclare le maître des lieux.

« C'est hors de question, » déclare la jeune femme. « Tu es chez toi, je ne vais pas te déposséder de tes bien. Dormir sur le canapé sera bien mieux que ce que j'ai eu depuis des jours, » rappelle-t-elle avec un sourire. « Et n'essaie pas de me faire céder sur ce point. »

Il la regarde un instant, l'évaluant.

« Comme tu veux, » finit-il par céder. « Je vais te chercher une couverture. »

Et il disparaît dans les escaliers. La jeune femme enlève ses chaussures et se dirige vers le canapé, sur lequel elle s'allonge avec bonheur, calant un des coussins sous sa tête.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque Jacob revient, elle dort déjà. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme, qui déplie la couverture et l'en recouvre. Elle bouge un peu, s'enroule dedans, la coince sous son menton et laisse échapper un soupire.

« Merci Jacob, » chuchote-t-elle.

Il se fige et va pour répondre, mais se rend compte qu'elle dort et doit rêver.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Je les protégerai... » ajoute-t-elle sur le même ton, avant de se tourner pour se mettre sur le ventre.

Il attend encore un peu. Elle s'agite, crispe les poings, gémit quelques fois, mais elle n'ajoute rien de plus, avant de se calmer.  _Elle doit réellement se sentir coupable d'avoir amené Trinity jusque chez nous_ , pense-t-il.  _Mais à côté de ça, elle veut tout de même apprendre tout ce qu'elle peut sur la Source._

Doit-il lui dire la vérité ? Il n'en sait rien. Non, bien entendu. Il ne peut pas. Son propre peuple ne sait pas. Sa fille non plus. Alors elle...

Il va se coucher, le pas lourd.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les deux jours suivants, Lara travaille d'arrache pieds. Il y a toujours une tour de guet à armer, un mur à fortifier, préparer les catacombes pour que ceux qui s'y réfugieront y soient installés le plus confortablement possible et aient assez de nourriture et d'eau. Il faut aussi préparer des armes – elle a dû empenner plus de deux mille flèches – et à manger. Elle chasse beaucoup.

Elle n'a pas croisé Jacob depuis le soir de leur arrivée dans le village. Des éclaireurs les ayant prévenus que Trinity creusait dans la mauvaise direction, le leader a décidé de faire un aller retour plus loin dans la vallée pour préparer les défenses des villages en contrebas si le leur venait à tomber. Il était sorti de la maison avant qu'elle se réveille et lui avait laissé un mot sur la table.

Il y a toujours plus de guerriers qui arrivent, également, envoyés par Jacob. Ils sont une cinquantaine en plus de la vingtaine déjà présente dans le village. Lara, qui aide particulièrement Fredrik, le chef des guerriers du village et le bras droit et lieutenant principal de Jacob, rencontre les quatre autres lieutenants, deux hommes, Aelys et, Willibert et deux femmes, Sara et Melie.

Les quatre, qui étaient franchement sceptiques quant à l'affolement de Jacob – mais leur chef l'était assez rarement pour les convaincre de lui obéir – furent convaincus en sentant les tremblements de la montagne, provoqués par les foreuses.

Lara parle un peu avec ceux qu'elle aide, mais pas trop. Elle sait qu'elle va s'attacher, sinon, et elle ne le veut pas. Elle sait que certains d'entre eux vont mourir. Elle ne veut pas avoir à les pleurer. Et puis une fois que tout sera fini, elle va chercher la Source Divine, et partira. Elle ne les reverra jamais. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils lui manquent.

Alors elle travaille, sourit, mais ne se mêle pas à eux, et ils semblent le comprendre. Ils n'insistent pas.

En ramassant des champignons dans une grotte, elle découvre une mosaïque immense. Toute une suite de fresque dépeignant le prophète. Certaines parties sont manquantes. La jeune femme décrypte les inscriptions qui restent.

_... les ont chassés. Ils se sont établis dans une vallée cachée où ils ont bâti une immense cité, Kitezh... Pour protéger la cité, le prophète a levé une armée de guerri..._

Une partie de la fresque représente un de ces guerriers, un genou à terre, tendant un objet à un homme, qu'elle suppose être le prophète. L'objet est un dodécaèdre, qui semble émettre une lueur.

« Est-ce la Source Divine qu'il tient ? Non, je ne pense pas, » murmure-t-elle à elle-même. « C'est autre chose. Mais quoi ? »

Elle cherche dans les inscriptions qu'elle n'a pas encore décryptées et finit par tomber sur une qui parle de l'objet.

_...uerriers forgèrent pour lui un Atlas, afin que le prophète connaisse toujours la cité et ses..._

« Un atlas ? » souffle-t-elle encore, stupéfaite. « Il existe une carte de cette ville qui pourrait donner la position de la Source Divine... »

Elle finit par ressortir de la grotte, absorbée dans ses réflexions. Comment pourrait-elle apprendre plus de choses sur cet atlas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'est réellement une carte des ruines de la cité perdue du Prophète, au cœur desquelles se trouve la Source Divine, Ana ne doit pas mettre la main dessus. Sinon, toutes les morts, celle de lord Croft, les soldats de Trinity, et celles qui ne manqueront pas de frapper les villageois de la vallée seront vaines. Et elle ne peut pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Pas en plus de la culpabilité de les avoir amenés. Pourtant elle s'est juré de reprendre ses recherches une fois le danger écarté. Elle ne sait que faire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arrive à la maison de Jacob qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a fait le chemin sans faire attention où elle allait. Une satisfaction venu d'elle ne sait où jaillit à l'idée qu'elle connait désormais le village et les ruines alentour par cœur.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Jacob revient le soir du troisième jour, alors qu'elle va commencer son repas – un lapin, toujours, avec des fruits des bois – en haut de la colline, sur les marches.

« Hey ! Le retour du héros, » le taquine-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demande-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il y a son regard gris chaleureux, intense et serein, son sourire à la fois réservé et amical, sa présence apaisante et soudain, la jeune femme se rend compte qu'il lui a manqué.  _Beaucoup_.

.

_Si elle avait su à ce moment-là ce qui allait se passer les jours suivants, aurait-elle agit comme elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Non. Sûrement pas. Mais elle ne savait pas. Alors elle effectua ses choix en fonction de ce qu'elle savait et ressentait à ce moment-là._

.

« Bien et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » s'enquiert-elle.

Un seul coup d'œil à sa posture lui indique qu'il est épuisé. Elle se demande s'il a seulement dormi.

« Pas mal, » répond-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, en tailleur. « Certains anciens pensent que Trinity ne parviendra jamais à passer, mais... » il hausse les épaules. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas leur meneur pour rien. Ils vont se préparer. »

Elle hoche la tête tout en dépiautant son lapin. Elle pose les morceaux de chaire cuite dans une gamelle avant de remettre l'animal sur la broche pour que l'intérieur cuise à son tour. Elle tend l'assiette au brun, qui fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es épuisé. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Alors reste assis et mange. Je vais chasser un autre lapin. Je reviens, » déclare-t-elle d'un ton doux mais ferme.

« Merci Lara, » accepte-t-il avant de s'assoir lourdement en lui lançant un regard insondable.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'elle revient, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sofia est avec son père et ils discutent paisiblement. En les voyant rire de bon cœur, elle décide de les laisser et de reporter son repas à plus tard. Elle dépose ses deux lapins chez le cuisinier du village qui la remercie, et hésite. Elle pourrait rentrer chez Jacob, mais s'il veut passer un moment avec sa fille dans sa maison, elle ne veut pas les déranger. Elle se décide à se promener. Elle connait bon nombre d'endroit maintenant, mais certains méritent de prendre le temps de les regarder.

Jacob la retrouve un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle est à moitié couchée sur le plus haut des ponts suspendus de cette partie-là de la forêt. Il y a bien soixante mètres jusqu'à la rivière qui serpente dans le fond de la vallée. Elle a passé ses jambes entre les cordes les laissant pendre dans le vide et s'est allongée sur les planches. Elle se redresse en position assise quand elle le voit arriver.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé avec Sofia, » déclare-t-il et elle est surprise une fois de plus de sa perspicacité. « Je t'ai vu faire demi-tour, » explique-t-il. « Tu as pu manger ? »

Elle fait non de la tête, alors il sort un petit sac en peau débordant de fruits.

« Je m'en suis douté. Voilà pour toi, » déclare-t-il en posant le sac à côté d'elle.

Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de nourriture. Mais qu'il pense à elle comme il pense aux gens de son peuple la touche énormément. Il y a aussi la peur et la fatigue latente qui jouent, suppose-t-elle, mais le geste du brun lui serre la gorge.

« Merci, Jacob, » arrive-t-elle juste à murmurer avant de ne plus pouvoir parler.

« Ce ne sont que des fruits, » proteste-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour à côté d'elle, le dos contre les cordes, le sac de fruits les séparant.

Lara refuse de relever qu'une fois de plus, il sait exactement à quoi elle pense. Elle pioche dans le sac et retourne poser son regard sur l'horizon. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Les deux jours précédents, les nuages ont masqué le crépuscule. Mais ce jour-là, le soleil a brillé dans un ciel sans nuage, alors elle a envie de voir le soir tomber.

« Non. C'est bien plus que ces fruits, » répond-elle quand sa gorge s'est dénouée. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois, tu m'as emmenée dans ton village alors que c'est ma faute si Trinity... »

Elle s'arrête une seconde devant le regard réprobateur qu'il lui lance.

« Tu m'as emmenée ici, tu m'as acceptée dans ta maison, tu m'as défendue devant ta fille... » liste-t-elle.

Elle s'arrête et secoue la tête quand Jacob ouvre la bouche.

« Laisse, je suis... fatiguée et inquiète pour ces prochains jours. C'est tout, » le rassure-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, tu as repris l'avantage. »

« Pour ? »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie lorsque je suis arrivée ici. »

Le brun se renfrogne, sûrement au souvenir de sa propre fille prête à tuer Lara.

« Je suis désolé, » souffle-t-il.

« Tu m'as déjà présenté tes excuses pour ce qu'il a failli se passer. Et je vais de nouveau te dire que tu n'y es pour rien. Et je ne vais pas blâmer ta fille pour être prudente. »

« Elle n'est pas prudente, elle hait les étrangers, quels qu'ils soient. Elle... » soupire-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers elle, hésitant à continuer.

Lara, d'un geste du menton, lui désigne le paysage derrière lui, où le bas du soleil vient tout juste de toucher les montagnes. Il se retourne, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le pont, repoussant derrière eux le sac de fruits. Ils admirent en silence le spectacle. Lara, qui a déjà vu un nombre de choses assez étonnantes pour son âge, a l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais rien vécu de plus époustouflant.

Lorsque l'astre a disparu depuis de longues minutes, et que la nuit est presque totalement tombée, Jacob reprend la conversation, au plus grand étonnement de Lara, qui l'écoute sans faire le moindre geste.

« La mère de Sofia était une étrangère. »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Alexandra s'est perdue avec ses parents archéologues dans les mines. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années. Il y a eu un éboulement, ses parents sont morts. Elle a réussit à trouver la sortie par laquelle nous sommes arrivés l'autre jour. On l'a recueillie. Elle est restée quelques années. Je... je l'ai intéressée immédiatement, » souffle-t-il.

Lara ne tourne pas la tête vers lui pour ne pas le gêner mais décale une de ses jambes de quelques centimètres pour que leurs genoux entrent en contact.

« Je l'ai ignorée. Longtemps. Je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas. Elle commença à se plaindre du manque de confort, de technologie... un soir, après une chasse abondante, j'ai particulièrement bu. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée avec elle dans mon lit. Quelques mois plus tard, Sofia est née. Elle n'a pas voulu de l'enfant, ce que personne n'a accepté dans le village. Elle avait passé son temps à essayer de s'attirer mes faveurs, elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. »

Il serre les poings.

« Quelques semaines après la naissance de ma fille, un matin, elle était simplement partie. Elle a fuit durant la nuit. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Je n'ai jamais regretté Sofia. Pas un seul instant. Même si l'élever seul n'a pas été facile. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas de mère, lorsqu'elle a été en âge de comprendre. Depuis, elle voue une haine profonde aux étranger, » finit-il dans un murmure.

Lara n'ose rien dire. Elle n'a pas à donner son opinion. Pourtant, elle le sent se tendre de plus en plus, comme s'il attendait qu'elle réagisse. Elle tente alors quelques mots.

« Je suis une fille élevée par son père, » commence-t-elle à voix basse. « Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de mère. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu peux être très fier d'elle, et de toi. Quant à sa réaction vis-à-vis des étrangers, elle est normale. L'étrangère qui l'a mise au monde est partie sans elle, l'abandonnant et  _t'abandonnant_  sans un regard en arrière. Il lui faudra du temps avant de comprendre qu'il y a des personnes sans cœur un peu partout. Et surtout qu'il y en a des bonnes, aussi. Plus qu'on ne le pense. »

La jeune femme se tait, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Elle tourne finalement la tête vers son voisin. Elle voit mal à cause de la nuit presque tombée mais elle arrive à distinguer ses yeux. Il a le regard perdu dans l'immensité des montagnes et transpire les regrets, ou la tristesse, elle n'en est pas certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle refuse de le laisser partir dans de sombres pensées. Elle pose doucement une main sur son bras. Il sursaute légèrement et tourne vivement la tête vers elle.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, » murmure la jeune femme. « Mais tu t'égarais dans des pensées peu joyeuses. »

Il pince un peu les lèvres et hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dis de la trouver si tu savais comment elle se comportais avec les étrangers ? » demande-t-elle après une hésitation, en enlevant sa main.

« Parce que j'espérais qu'elle passerait par-dessus sa rancœur si tu lui disais que tu m'avais sauvé et que Trinity arrivait, » confie-t-il. « Ce n'est qu'une erreur de plus, » ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serre violemment. Elle glisse ses jambes sous elle pour se mettre à genoux et en profite pour se tourner afin de l'avoir en face d'elle. Elle repose sa main sur son bras. Il continue à regarder droit devant lui.

« Jacob, tu es le leader de tout un peuple, qui a confiance en toi. Tu es le père d'une fille qui te voue une admiration sans borne. Tu es attentif à chacun, même aux insupportables fouineuses étrangères à qui tu apportes un toit et de la nourriture, » déclare-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle le sent rire, sous sa main son bras se secoue légèrement, mais il ne dit rien, alors elle continue.

« Mais tu n'en es pas moins un être humain. C'est facile de voir notre guide, ou nos parents, sans faille, sans défaut. Mais tu es comme nous tous. Et ça veut dire entre autres tu peux faire des erreurs, » rappelle-t-elle de la voix la plus douce possible. « C'est difficile, mais ça te permet de te rappeler que tu peux te tromper, que tu n'es pas tout puissant. Et ça rappelle à ton peuple et à ta fille que tu n'es pas infaillible, et que tu as besoin d'eux et de leur soutien, » finit-elle en posant son autre main sur l'épaule du natif et en la pressant doucement.

Il ne dit rien durant un long moment et elle ne bouge pas. Elle a l'impression, au bout d'un certain temps, qu'il... s'appuie à peine sur elle, mais c'est tellement léger qu'elle n'en est pas certaine. Elle commence à avoir mal aux genoux mais n'envisage même pas de bouger. Elle ne peut pas briser l'instant.

« J'ai peur de perdre Sofia dans la bataille qui s'annonce, » lâche-t-il soudain dans un souffle à peine audible. « Malgré son âge, c'est une de nos meilleures combattantes mais... »

Il s'arrête et Lara sent qu'il a la gorge nouée. Sa  _propre_  gorge est nouée. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire. Aucune parole rassurante, aucune certitude. Alors elle se rapproche le plus possible, ses genoux effleurant la hanche droite de Jacob. Elle l'entoure de ses bras, ses mains croisées sur l'épaule gauche du brun avant de poser sa joue contre sa nuque.

Un instant plus tard, la main gauche de l'homme s'enroule autour de l'avant bras qu'elle a passé autour de son cou alors que la droite vient se poser sur la cuisse de Lara. Ils restent un moment indéfini ainsi. Puis le natif laisse aller sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui resserre son étreinte. Les minutes continuent à défiler, inlassablement. Elle se dit soudain qu'il est trop jeune pour supporter une telle charge. Il a quoi ? Trente cinq ? Trente huit ans, peut-être. C'est trop de pression. Trop de responsabilité.

Finalement, il fait nuit noir lorsque Jacob pousse un soupir qui déchire le cœur de l'archéologue. Il redresse la tête lentement et enlève ses mains. Elle se recule à son tour.

Pour s'empêcher de le regarder et surtout pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, elle pioche un fruit dans le sac. Elle sort le couteau à crans d'arrêt que Jacob a récupéré sur le soldat quelques jours plus tôt et le pèle, avant de le découper.

« Tu peux dire de moi qui fait attention aux autres, » souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Regarde-toi. En train de t'occuper comme tu peux pour épargner ma fierté. »

Elle relève brusquement la tête et plante son regard dans celui, désabusé, de l'homme.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » rage-t-elle à voix basse. « Il n'y a rien de honteux à partager sa charge de temps à autres. Même pour de quelques minutes. Ne pas être seul à porter quelque chose de trop lourd pour une personne. Et si j'ai effectivement trouvé une excuse pour te laisser un moment tranquille, c'est par respect ! Pas par pitié. »

Toujours assis en tailleur, il se laisse aller en arrière, prenant appui sur ses bras tendus. Et pour la première fois, Lara peut voir plus de choses dans son regard. Il y a de la peur, du doute, de la rage, de la reconnaissance, de l'affection.

La jeune femme, qui a finit d'éplucher le fruit, le tend au brun, qui l'accepte avec un remerciement silencieux. Elle le regarde encore une seconde son visage dans la pénombre.

La pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit la seconde suivante la prend totalement au dépourvu. Pour cacher son trouble, elle se saisit d'un autre fruit, qu'elle commence à peler. Mais elle n'est absolument pas concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. La pensée noie progressivement tout son cerveau, et prend le contrôle de son esprit, accompagnée d'autres pensées similaires.

Elle veut le prendre dans ses bras de nouveau. Elle veut qu'il la prenne dans les siens sans que l'un d'eux ait manqué de mourir quelques minutes auparavant. Elle veut son regard sur elle tout le temps. Et surtout, elle veut... Bon sang !

_Elle veut l'embrasser._

Elle sent soudain une vive douleur à la main et se rend compte qu'elle s'est planté la pointe du couteau dans la paume. Elle laisse échapper un halètement de douleur qui fait immédiatement se redresser le natif.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En moins de deux secondes, Jacob est accroupi à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-il et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix du brun.

« Rien. Je suis maladroite, c'est tout, » marmonne-t-elle en soupirant d'agacement. « C'est stupide, c'est ma main d'arc. »

Il lui enlève le fruit des mains, puis le couteau, qu'il range dans son étui, le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il prend ensuite sa main blessée dans les siennes. Elle sent un frisson la parcourir, et pas de douleur.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment !_  se fustige-t-elle.

Jacob tire un tissu de sa poche et l'enroule autour de la main blessée. Il l'aide ensuite à se relever.

« Merci Jacob, mais ce n'est rien, » assure-t-elle.

Il marmonne quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas.

« J'ai de quoi te soigner à la maison. Suis-moi, » ajoute-t-il sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui demander de répéter.

Elle se penche pour ramasser le sac de fruit mais il la prend de vitesse et s'en saisit. Elle est à la fois touchée et agacée par le geste mais ne relève pas. Elle le suit dans le dédale de ponts et de sentiers qu'elle connait presque par cœur à présent.

Une fois dans la maison, il l'emmène jusqu'à la cuisine, fait couler l'eau, enlève le bandage provisoire de la main de la jeune femme et lui attrape le poignet pour la mettre sous l'eau. Lara serre les dents pour ne pas essayer de la retirer sous la brûlure occasionnée par l'eau sur la plaie encore à vif. Il ferme le robinet et nettoie la paume blessée à l'aide d'un tissu propre.

« Tu ne t'es pas ratée, c'est profond, » soupire-t-il.

Il la lâche quelques secondes, le temps de se frotter le front du bout des doigts. Puis il la traîne jusqu'au canapé où il la fait s'assoir et s'assoit sur la table basse, en face d'elle. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, comme à son habitude.

« Je suppose que tu connais certaines personnes qui sont capable de levers des brûlures, ou des maux de tête, ou des entorses ? » demande-t-il.

« Tout à fait. Une connaissance de mon père l'a guéri de ses migraines. Ces personnes ont de vrais dons, » répond-elle.

« J'ai un don de ce genre, » explique alors le brun. « Mais il est... puissant. Je peux te guérir. Si tu le veux. »

Il la regarde et elle voit l'hésitation dans son regard. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Je veux bien, avec plaisir, c'est très gentil. Dépenser ton don à cause de mes bêtises me gêne un peu mais... oui, je veux bien, » accepte-t-elle.

« Alors je vais m'occuper de ça, » déclare-t-il en lui remettant le tissu dans la main, la plaie saignant toujours. « J'ai deux-trois choses à préparer. J'arrive. »

Il va chercher quelque chose qu'elle ne voit pas dans un des meubles de la cuisine, le dépose dans un bol, met un peu d'eau et prend un pilon pour l'écraser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pose le pilon dans l'évier et revient vers elle.

« Peux-tu t'asseoir au sol ? Certaines personnes ont des réactions imprévues. »

« Bien entendu, » obtempère-t-elle immédiatement.

Ils se placent face à face, en tailleur, leurs genoux se frôlant. Il pose le bol entre eux. Dedans, elle découvre une mixture pâteuse de couleur verte foncée. Il tend une main, dans laquelle Lara vient déposer la sienne. Il va pour enlever le tissu mais relève les yeux.

« Guérir me fatigue, proportionnellement à la blessure. La tienne ne va donc pas me prendre beaucoup et vu que nous sommes le soir, je vais pouvoir aller dormir, » explique-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne veux pas que ça entame ton énergie durablement. Nous allons en avoir besoin ces prochains jours. »

« Demain matin il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Elle grimace mais acquiesce. Il la regarde, comme s'il cherchait une autre réaction, mais il finit par esquisser un sourire.

« La guérison me laisse toujours... un peu à vif. Je maîtrise moins bien mes émotions. D'habitude, ça ne pose pas de problème, mais ce soir je suis déjà un peu... hors de mes limites, » souffle-t-il, gêné. « Je ne sais donc pas dans quel état je serai quand j'aurai terminé »

Elle hoche la tête une fois de plus.

« Dernière chose. Le temps de la guérison, un genre de lien se créé. Une sorte d'échange. Après la guérison, le lien se défait mais les sensations restent. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de te mettre au sol. Certaines personne ne réagissent absolument pas, d'autres... peuvent convulser. Mais rien de dangereux pour toi. »

Sans attendre de réaction de la part de Lara, il enlève le tissu qui a continué de s'imbiber de sang. Il prend un peu de la mixture dans le bol et en étale la blessure. Puis il pose sa paume par-dessus celle de la jeune femme et ferme les yeux, avant de s'exprimer en latin.

«  _Dominus custodit te, a tutela umbra..._  » murmure-t-il. »

Lara n'entend pas plus de quelques mots, ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner. Elle a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Une vague de sensations déferle sur elle. Des émotions qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Elle ne sait pas comment elle le sait, mais elle en est persuadée. De la culpabilité, de la colère, de la solitude. De l'espoir, de la souffrance, du chagrin. De la tendresse, Beaucoup de tendresse. Tant de tendresse qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. De l'affection.

Et puis elle sent ses propres émotions quitter son... cœur ? Son âme ? Le chagrin de la perte de son père. La solitude qui l'a poursuivie la décennie suivante et qui la glace encore aujourd'hui. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son père. La curiosité insatiable qui la pousse toujours à découvrir de nouvelles choses de nouveaux endroits, de nouvelles personnes. La sérénité que lui inspire Jacob et l'envie de comprendre qui se cache derrière la façade de calme inébranlable. Son inquiétude constante de penser qu'il pourrait être blessé.

Toutes ces sensation, les siennes et les autres, tournoient lentement en elle, autour d'elle, et puis tout s'arrête. Elle tangue et pourtant ne tombe pas. Elle se rend compte qu'ils se sont effondré l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont toujours en tailleur, face à face, mais le visage appuyé contre l'épaule de l'autre. Et leurs mains s'agrippent ensemble. Lara a, à un moment donné, dû venir poser sa main libre par-dessus celle du brun,

Leurs souffles sont hachés. Ils ne bougent pas, se remettant de l'expérience. Jacob se relève doucement et l'archéologue l'imite. Elle relâche la prise sur ses mains et il retire les siennes. Elle regarde sa main gauche... parfaitement intacte, comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Elle écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvre sous la stupeur. Elle passe ses doigts – de l'autre main – sur sa paume blessée pour vérifier, mais elle ne sent rien de spécial.

Elle redresse brutalement le regard, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est fabuleux, » souffle-t-elle, les yeux plein d'étoiles. « Jacob, ton don est merveilleux. »

Il cligne des siens plusieurs fois avant de pencher la tête.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ? » demande-t-il, un peu sèchement.

Elle n'est pas certaine de comprendre cette soudain agressivité mais se rappelle qu'il lui a dit qu'il pourrait être un peu à fleur de peau – même s'il ne l'a pas dit avec ces mots – alors elle ne se formalise pas de son ton.

« Je ne peux pas être plus sincère, » avoue-t-elle avant de détourner les yeux.

Il ne se passe rien durant un instant, Puis il pose une main sur le genou de Lara. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil et capte de l'étonnement dans le regard gris.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

« J'ai rarement eu des réactions aussi... unilatérales, » explique l'homme d'une voix fatiguée.

« C'est-à-dire ? » insiste encore un peu la jeune femme mais il ne lui répond pas.

« Tu n'as rien à me reprocher ? » questionne-t-il à la place.

Elle écarquille un peu les yeux et secoue fortement la tête.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Tu viens de m'ôter une sacré épine du pied ! Enfin, un couteau de la main. Que pourrais-je avoir à redire à ça ? »

Il ignore la mauvaise blague destinée à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je t'ai envahis de mes émotions et j'ai pu connaître les tiennes. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable, » explique-t-il.

Elle secoue lentement la tête cette fois.

« Tu ne maîtrise pas cela, » rappelle-t-elle doucement. « Et même si je préférerais garder certaines choses pour moi, ça ne me gêne pas que tu le saches. J'ai totalement... »

Elle se fige soudain.

« Lara ? » l'appelle-t-il. « Tu... quoi ? »

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien et sourit, mi amusée, mi touchée par ce qu'elle vient de comprendre.

« Je crois que je viens de réaliser que je te faisais confiance, » avoue-t-elle.

Il se fige à son tour, à peine le temps d'une seconde, avant de sourire à son tour.

« Je suppose que c'est le moment de te dire que jamais je ne t'aurais guérie si  _je_  ne te faisais pas confiance, » déclare-t-il. « La seule personne que j'ai jamais soignée et qui était consciente, c'est Sofia. Je me contente de guérir les blessures les plus graves. Les villageois refusent que je soigne des affections superficielles. Et je ne veux pas que mon peuple sache que... je ne suis pas aussi détaché que je le leur montre. »

 _Toi je l'ai fait parce que tu es une étrangère,_  comprends Lara même s'il ne le dit pas. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur son estomac qui se serre de déception à cette constatation. C'est la réalité, et elle ne va pas se plaindre qu'il l'ait soignée.

Un souvenir la frappe soudainement.

« Tu m'as soignée dans la cellule. Ce n'était pas un rêve, » souffle-t-elle en se remémorant ce qu'il s'est passé. « J'ai vraiment frappé les barreaux. »

Il sourit.

« Konstantin est parti, heureusement, ce qui m'a permis de te soigner un peu. Je n'avais pas d'herbes avec moi, je n'ai pas pu faire de miracles, mais j'ai guéri ta tête et soulagé tes muscles. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Tu as ce don par ta filiation ? »

« C'est une capacité possédée depuis quelques siècles, » explique-t-il succinctement.

« Et Sofia ? »

« Elle ne l'as pas, pour le moment. »

« Tu as eu le tien à quel âge ? »

« Lorsque j'avait une vingtaine d'années, » répond-il avant de se pencher pour prendre le bol qui est toujours par terre.

Soudain, il laisse échapper un grognement de douleur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiète la jeune femme.

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas, » répond-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main tout en saisissant le bol de l'autre.

Il se lève et va le déposer sur la table de la cuisine. Elle le suit et l'attrape par le poignet.

« Jacob... »

Lara le lâche seulement lorsqu'il la regarde.

« C'est le résidu de la douleur de ta main, » finit-il par avouer en détournant le regard.

Elle ne dit rien. Les mots semblent atteindre son cerveau plus lentement. Elle finit par comprendre et pâlit tellement rapidement que, par peur qu'elle fasse un malaise, il tend une main vers elle. La gauche. Celle à laquelle il ma mal... parce qu'il...

« Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu as pris ma douleur ? » demande-t-elle en essayant de rester calme.

Elle doit avoir mal compris. Il faut qu'elle ait mal compris.

« Lara, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure. J'ai connu bien pire, » soupire-t-il.

Ou peut-être que si.

Elle inspire brusquement, son cœur battant plus vite alors que la colère déferle.

« Et tu ne penses pas que j'avais le droit d'être au courant de ça ? » s'écrie-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

« Tu aurais refusé que je te soigne, » rétorque-t-il.

« Forcément que j'aurais refusé ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ? » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Pour éviter une scène comme celle-ci, » soupire-t-il encore en passant une main sur visage las. « Tu es soignée et demain je ne sentirai plus rien. Sinon tu aurais traîné ta blessure durant des jours et elle aurait pu te gêner pour la bataille. » Il secoue la tête. « Écoute... je suis fatigué, Lara, je veux juste dormir. »

La jeune femme pince les lèvres et lui lance un regard plein de remords.

« Je suis navrée. Je devrais simplement être reconnaissante et au lieu de ça je te hurle dessus. En plus c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été si distraite... » marmonne-t-elle.

« On est tous les deux fatigués, » énonce-t-il tranquillement en secouant la tête.

Une fois de plus, il n'y a que de la compréhension dans son ton et de la gentillesse dans son regard. Elle est en faute et il est encore en train d'essayer de la réconforter. Elle cache son visage dans ses mains. Hors de question qu'il voit les larmes de fatigue qui montent à ses yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, » répète-t-elle. « C'est juste... j'ai eu réellement peur que tu sois blessé, ou pire, ces derniers jours. Et je suis déjà épouvantée à l'idée que tu puisses l'être dans les prochains, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'arrive à maîtriser. Alors comment veux-tu que je ne réagisse pas quand je sais que j'aurais pu t'éviter de la douleur ! » finit-elle en enlevant brusquement les mains de son visage.

Puis elle se rend compte que ses mots sont potentiellement ambigus et déglutit difficilement.

« Je te laisse aller te coucher. Bonne nuit Jacob, » souffle-t-elle en se détournant.

« Bonne nuit, Lara, » répond-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme l'entend monter les escaliers et marcher à l'étage. Elle prend la couverture et s'allonge sur le dos dans le canapé, rabattant la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Elle retient un gémissement de honte. Elle vient de se... elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément plusieurs fois. Il n'y a pas péril en la demeure. Elle n'a rien dit de réellement compromettant. Mais il va falloir qu'elle fasse attention. Puis elle enlève brutalement la couverture de sur elle. Elle n'a pas à faire attention ! Toute cette situation est ridicule ! C'est simplement cette aura étrange qui entoure Jacob qui la perturbe ! Elle veut comprendre l'homme. Son sourire. Ses yeux gris. Ses bras chauds. Son ode...  _Ok, OK !_

Elle presse ses poings sur ses yeux. Et une autre idée traverse son esprit.

Et si Jacob n'était pas étrange, mais qu'il...  _l'attirait_ , tout simplement ? Mais alors, l'aurait-il attiré immédiatement, dans leurs cellules ?

Elle n'en sait rien, et la fatigue brouille ses réflexions. Elle décide d'y repenser le lendemain.

Elle ferme les yeux et replace la couverture. Mais sous ses paupières closes, le brun ne la laisse pas tranquille. Pour essayer de se focaliser sur quelque chose, elle repense aux émotions que lui a envoyées Jacob et essaie de les imprégner dans sa mémoire. Elle ne veut pas les oublier.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, le brun agit normalement et elle en est soulagée.

À la mi-journée, ils se retrouvent chez le leader pour manger. Il a l'air fatigué et triste en s'asseyant.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande la jeune femme, ne voulant pas le pousser, mais inquiète de le voir ainsi.

« J'ai dû dire à une mère que je n'avais pu sauver son fils, dans le complexe, » soupire-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, » souffle-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça que je me suis laissé capturer, au départ, » ajoute-t-il. « Nous devions délivrer la première équipe de reconnaissance. Mais... Enfin, c'est ainsi. Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? »

« Bien entendu. Je-j'ai pas mal pensé à ce que tu as fait hier, et, eh bien, j'aurais des centaines de questions, je suppose, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. Alors j'en aurais une seule, si ça ne te dérange pas, » explique-t-elle

Il pose son menton dans sa main et la regarde, amusée.

« Une seule ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Pour le moment, je suppose, » ajoute-t-il.

Elle sourit innocemment avant de pincer les lèvres, une moue gênée sur le visage.

« Vas-y, pose ta question. »

Elle hésite quelques secondes.

« Jusqu'où va ton don ? »

« Je peux tout faire, tant que la personne est en vie, » répond-il sans détour. « Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de... ressusciter. Vu que je prends une partie de la souffrance de la personne que je guéris, je crains de mourir si la personne est passée de l'autre côté. »

« Une partie de la mort reste quand même la mort, » comprend la jeune femme.

« C'est ça. Certaines choses restent plus douloureuses à guérir que d'autres, » précise-t-il. « Par exemple, tes... »

Il s'arrête soudain et jette un œil à la jeune femme qui s'est crispée.

« N'essaie même pas de changer de sujet. Finis ce que tu allais dire, » ordonne-t-elle littéralement sur un ton péremptoire.

Il soupire.

« Tes engelures, dans la grotte, après notre  _baignade_  dans le lac, » marmonne-t-il.

Elle serre les dents.

« À combien en étais-je ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande-t-il, tendu.

« À combien de la mort suis-je passée ? Tu m'as dit de m'endormir, » se rappelle-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas posé de questions, je ne pouvais pas. Mais lorsque j'ai laissé l'inconscience me prendre, j'ai eu la sensation de mourir. Je l'ai associée au froid mais... ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Il la regarde un instant avant de se décider à répondre.

« Oui. Je t'ai dis de dormir parce que la douleur allait devenir insupportable. Et j'ai cru te perdre. La grotte était loin. Trop loin. Mais tu es coriace. Ton cœur a continué à battre. Et j'ai pu te soigner, » avoue-t-il.

Un moment se passe, où Lara prend conscience qu'elle aurait pu mourir. Elle essaie de trouver les mots justes, pourtant rien ne vient.

« Merci, Jacob, » dit-elle simplement, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot.

Il hoche la tête avec un léger sourire. Ils finissent de manger en discutant de choses plus légères.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le reste de la journée se passe bien, ainsi que la suivante. Jacob lui demande de rester avec elle tout le temps. Il veut qu'elle sache quoi faire au cas où elle se retrouve seule, ou en compagnie de personnes blessées. Il lui parle encore et encore de la vallée, de son fonctionnement et de quelques uns de ses secrets.

La jeune femme est partagée. Elle voudrait ne pas être à ses côtés, parce que chaque seconde passée avec Jacob l'attache un peu plus à lui et va rendre la séparation douloureuse. Et à l'inverse, elle apprécie d'être en contact permanent avec lui, de pouvoir profiter de sa présence et le regarder interagir avec les gens de son peuple. Elle veut en profiter tant qu'elle le peut.

Tout se passe pour le mieux. Jacob commence à croire qu'ils vont être prêts avant que Trinity arrive.

Il y a un incident en fin d'après-midi, juste avant le repas.

Un homme en train de consolider le second étage d'une tour de garde glisse et tombe d'un peu plus de sept mètres. Il ne se tue pas mais plusieurs vertèbres et ses jambes sont fracturées. Il est amené inconscient à leur leader. Jacob arrive à le soigner après plusieurs passes.

Exténué, il demande à Lara de l'aider à rentrer. Ils prennent des chemins détournés pour que le moins de monde possible le voit dans cet état. La jeune femme est partagée. Elle déteste le voir faible et perclus de douleurs – qui ne sont pas les siennes. Mais son cœur est gonflé de joie de constater qu'il accepte son aide, qu'il accepte de se montrer  _ainsi_  devant elle.

Une fois dans la maison, elle l'emmène jusqu'au canapé avant de préparer rapidement une soupe. Le temps que les légumes cuisent, elle va le rejoindre mais se fige à peine retournée.

Il a fermé les yeux et laissé sa tête partir en arrière, appuyée contre le dossier du canapé.  _Totalement abandonné._  À sa merci si elle tentait la moindre chose contre lui. Il a  _vraiment_  confiance. Le cœur de la jeune femme fait un énorme bond.  _Il est tellement beau_ , lui murmure son esprit, et elle comprend à cet instant qu'il ne lui reste qu'à faire bonne figure et espérer ne pas rester trop longtemps. Certes, chaque moment de plus en sa compagnie l'attache irrémédiablement à lui. Mais son attirance est plus forte que ce qu'elle pensait. Bien plus.

Elle chasse ses pensées et s'approche de lui. Il redresse lentement la tête et frotte ses yeux.

« La soupe sera bientôt prête, » déclare-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il pivote et se mettre en tailleur, le dossier contre son côté gauche. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et cale son menton sur ses doigts croisés.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée, mais merci, » souffle-t-il.

« Tu as dis que manger t'aidait à récupérer, » rappelle-t-elle en parlant de l'un des nombreux moments où ils ont parlé.

Il sourit.

« Que vais-je faire quand tu seras partie ? » rigole-t-il avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Le cœur de Lara bat plus fort, soudain.

« Tu retrouveras l'entièreté de ta maison pour toi tout seul, » se force-t-elle à répondre dans un sourire. « Et Sofia retrouvera son père. »

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

« Sofia verra en toi ce que moi j'ai vu, » lâche-t-il. « Plus tôt que tu ne le penses, d'ailleurs. Elle m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure. Elle trouve que tu fais un très bon travail. »

La soupe qui commence à bouillir sauve Lara d'une réponse gênante. Elle remplie un bol qu'elle lui porte. Elle le dépose dans ses mains et laisse les siennes en dessous quelques secondes, dans une scène similaire mais inversée de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte quelques jours plus tôt. Seigneur, elle a l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

Ils échangent un regard qui fait dire à Lara qu'il pense à la même chose.

L'estomac de l'archéologue se contracte en sentant les mains de l'homme dans les siennes mais elle ne le lâche que lorsqu'il hoche la tête.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
